Instant Insanity: Just Add Fangirls
by iShipItLikeFedEx
Summary: My friend Bridge and I are at an anime convention, and we literally fall into the Hetalia world! How will get home? Do we even want to go back? Russia x OC and Japan x OC. Rated T for language and a violent fangirl!
1. The Two Otakus and FanFiction Theories

**Hey guys! I actually wrote something that ****isn't utter crap, so I decided to post it! Please be gentle, because I haven't written anything in a while. Other than that, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Two girls walked out of the Dealer's Room hoping to kill some more time before they went to the Hetalia: Ask A Nation panel. These girls, despite their valued friendship, were nothing alike. The older one of the two had wavy chestnut hair that went down to her shoulders, onyx eyes due to a condition, creamy white skin, and purple-framed glasses. She was the voice of reason between the two, but she had her moments. Her cosplay resembled that of a female Austria, and a purple Coach bag was slung around her shoulder.

The other girl, younger by one year, had curly chocolate-brown hair that ended just below her ears, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and a multicolored nose stud. She also had on a black 'Anime Is My Boyfriend' hoodie; a pair of light blue denim shorts, purple knee socks along with grey Converse high tops, and her beloved purple 'KolKolKolKolKol' patterned duffel bag was slung around her shoulder. She may have been the crazier one, but she was damn proud of it!

"So Bridge, what do you want to do for the next thirty minutes?" the younger brunette asked.

"I don't know, Molly." she replied, "Where else should we go?" As they turned the corner, they found themselves in a surprisingly empty hallway.

"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen this hallway here before." Bridge thought aloud, "It's probably a new addition, or something."

"Awesome, let's go exploring!" Molly declared and skipped on ahead. Bridge let out a long sigh before she hurried after her fellow otaku.

"Shouldn't we check a map or something?" Bridge called out to her friend before turning the corner as Molly stared at a huge, medieval-themed door. "What is that?" Bridge asked in both wonder and confusion.

"A door." Molly stated bluntly.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Bridge spat walking up to Molly, who shrugged in response. Then, Molly reached for the handle and flung open the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bridge shrieked.

"I don't get it." Molly ignored her and poked her head through the door, "Its freaking dark in here, and I-" She stopped mid-sentence as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Molly," Bridge cautioned, because she knew that something dangerously stupid was about to happen, "What are you thinking?"

"Don't you get it?" she explained, "A strange door, a mysterious hallway, AND we were the first to find it? This MUST be the door to an alternate universe! HOLY SHIT, THIS IS EPIC! I KNEW THAT READING FANFICTION WOULD PAY OFF ONE DAY!" she continued to rant as Bridge looked at her like she had just breathed fire.

"Are you fucking INSANE?!" she fumed, "How do you even KNOW that this is the work of FanFiction?" Molly turned her head and gave her famous 'bitch-please' look to her friend.

"I'm not insane; my mother had me tested." she said deadpanned, "Also, FanFiction was just my first guess. But, why don't we just solve this once and for all, and actually go THROUGH the damn door?" Bridge pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"All right, let's do this just to calm you down."

"YOLOKI!" Molly exclaimed before front flipping through the door.

"Oh dear." Bridge shook her head and followed her inside as she fell into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

**Good start, eh?**

**Review, or Prussia will come invade your vital regions! KolKolKolKolKolKol**

**Asta la pasta!**


	2. Down The Hole and OC Transformations

**Hiya! Thanks a lot to everyone who is still following this. I honestly didn't expect it to become this popular, and it makes me smile knowing that you guys like it! Anyways, enjoy chapter two!**

**Once again, I do not own Hetalia, nor ****do I own the Black Butler reference used.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Another world conference was being held, and it was chaos as usual. Almost every nation in the room was either bickering or just all-out brawling with each other. Germany was about to blow his fuse and make everyone shut up, but then he heard noises coming from the ceiling. He tilted his head as he listened the faint sounds of screaming and...laughter? The other nations stopped what they were doing as they began hear it too.

The screams and laughter sounded like they were getting closer and closer, almost as if they were falling. Then, a black hole opened up on the ceiling that was big enough to let two teenage girls fall through it. One of them landed gracefully into a hunter's crouch on the conference table, while the other landed on her face not too far away.

Everyone was dead silent when the girl on the table opened her eyes and stood up. She scanned the confused and frightened faces that were watching her as a huge grin spread across her face. Then, she jumped off the table and ran over towards her face-down friend.

"Bridge, wake the FUCK up!" she exclaimed as she violently began to shake her. Bridge grunted in response as she signaled that she was awake.

"Ow, what happened?" she asked rubbing her head, "The last thing that I remember was that we were falling down a-" She paused and took in her surroundings as she turned to her friend.

"M-Molly, a-are we in H-Hetalia?" she asked shakily.

"If I tell you yes, can you try not to pass out?" Molly replied calmly. Bridge could only nod in response as her eyes widened at the nations around them.

"Um, who are you?" Japan asked the golden question.

"Oh, I'm Molly, and this is my friend Bridget." Molly answered. The older brunette seemed to understand what she was getting at as she quickly regained her composure.

"Please, call me Bridge." she said with a small smile. As if on cue, France strutted over to the girls and flashed them a blinding grin.

"Bonjour, mes roses douces!" He started "I am-" he was quickly cut off as a fist connected to his face.

"RAPE!" Molly screamed as her sudden outburst emitted quite a few chuckles from some of the other nations.

"Dude, France just totally got owned by a chick!" America exclaimed in between laughs.

"Anyone who hates the bloody frog that much is a friend in my book." Britain said, as he was impressed by Molly's immunity to France's charm. She just bowed as Bridge shook her head.

"Why are you cosplaying as a cat, aru?" China questioned Bridge.

"What? I'm not cosplaying as a cat!" She was utterly confused as Molly showed her reflection in a compact-mirror.

"Um...ah...I...WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Bridge shrieked in a rather squeaky voice. Her once obsidian eyes had also changed to a deep shade of purple, and her cosplay transformed into a lavender dress that had a hole in it for her tail. Molly then proceeded to stroke one of her neko-friend's ears as she purred in response. This seemed to wake up Greece and he made his way over to where the two girls were standing. "Um, why the heck did I just purr?" Bridge swatted Molly's hand away from her ears, and her violet eyes widened as she took a good look at Molly.

"What?" Molly tilted her head in confusion.

"M-Molly," Bridge stuttered as her tail twitched in surprise, "Y-Your eyes." Molly looked in the mirror to see what was wrong with her eyes as she saw two bright crimson orbs staring back at her instead of her normal blue ones. Her hair was also shorter with her bangs falling slightly over her left eye, and her skin was paler.

"Sweet!" she fist-pumped as she put the mirror back in her pocket. "I look just like my OC! Quick, someone shoot me in the head!"

"Wha-" Bridge stopped as Switzerland fired his gun. The other nations' jaws dropped, because Molly had caught the three shots that were fired in between her fingers.

"B-But that's impossible!" the trigger-happy Swiss man stuttered as Molly walked up to him and put the three bullets back in his shaking hands.

"How did you do that?" Liechtenstein asked innocently as Molly skipped away from her big brother. She stopped to turn to the smaller nation and smiled.

"Well, if I couldn't do this much, then what kind of girl would I be?" she replied with a wink. She was quite proud of herself for making a Black Butler reference as she pranced back over to Bridge, who smacked her in the back of the head.

"Don't EVER do that again!" the older brunette fumed.

"Meh, no promises, and don't even think about it Greece!" Molly shot a threatening glare at the cat-loving nation who tried to touch Bridge's tail. She mouthed her thanks as Germany tried to gain back some control.

"How do you know about us, and how did you get here?" he interrogated.

* * *

**Oh, how I love cliffhangers!**

**For those of you who don't know French, 'Bonjour, mes roses douces!' means 'Hello, my sweet roses!'**

**Now, review my pretties!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	3. Explaining and Molly vs Belarus

**Wow, I'm on a roll! I couldn't have done it without all of you guys' support! Virtual pasta for everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bridge and Molly glanced at one another before Germany restated his previous question.

"HOW do you know about us, and HOW did you get here?" he asked again through clenched teeth.

"Britain cast a spell, and we teleported here from another universe where you are all a part of an anime series." Molly explained all in one breath. Everyone turned to Japan, because they stopped being surprised at what he made after watching some of his commercials. Poor Britain just looked at the floor, as he felt embarrassed, because he knew that she was right. "Does that answer your question, Luddy?" she said smugly as Bridge tried hard not to laugh.

"J-Ja." He replied flustered, because no one but Italy dared to call him that.

"Now Molly, play nice." Bridge pretended to scold her.

"Bitch, I do what I-" before Molly could finish quoting Loki, she looked around frantically and gasped.

"Hold the fuck up, where is my bag?!" she was about to have a panic-attack as she spotted it not too far from where she was standing. "Found it." she walked over to her prized duffel bag, and slung it over her shoulder as some of the nations sweat-dropped. Bridge just face-palmed as Molly put down her bag and walked in a trance-like state over to Russia who was still sitting in his seat, and hugged him tightly.

"О, Мать Россия, я так тебя люблю. Я даже узнал свой язык только для вас!" Molly told the violet-eyed man. He grinned at whatever she had just told him in his language. Bridge just pinched the bridge her nose, because she knew what her friend was telling him after Molly had forced her to let her teach her the 'Language of the Motherland', as the younger brunette liked to call it.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" he asked Molly.

"Da! Я сделаю все, что вы от меня хотите!" she answered immediately. Russia gave her a creepy smile as he put her in his lap while he stroked her hair. Everyone who knew enough Russian to know that 'da' means yes, looked shockingly at the brunette as if she had grown two extra heads and a pair of wings.

"Stay away from big brother, сука!" Belarus screamed before charging at Molly with her knife.

"Oh dear." Bridge said walking over to Japan, "Belarus shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?" he questioned her as she and the other nations watched as Molly sprung off Russia's lap and sent a flying kick to Belarus's skull. She quickly ducked and swung her knife at Molly, who jumped and used her newfound strength and reflexes to tackle Belarus to the floor. She sat on her knees on top her as she pinned down her arms with one hand, while the other one grabbed her knife and held it up to Belarus' throat.

"Since you're Russia's little sister, I won't kill you. But, because you frighten him and try to keep him away from me, I'll have to immobilize you." Molly said sweetly as her ruby eyes glowed, and a scary dark aura began to surround her in a Russia-like fashion. "Bridge, would you be a dear and hand me my gag and cuffs from my duffel bag?" she asked.

"Where is it, again?" Bridge thought aloud, who at some point grabbed Japan's shoulders and hid behind him.

"Check near Lithuania's seat." Molly answered. "It's the one with the 'KolKolKolKolKol' pattern on it."

"I-Is this it?" Lithuania stuttered picking up the purple bag as he flinched at the choice of words on the fabric.

"Yup, now get out my hand and feet cuffs and my gag." she answered

"Like, why do you have like, cuffs and a gag in your bag?" Poland asked.

"Why does Germany read so much porn, and where the hell does he get it all from?" Molly retorted as she put the knife in her back pocket and caught the requested items that Lithuania tossed to her. She locked the cuffs on Belarus' hands and feet as she tightened them until the female nation's struggles became weaker.

"Я збіраюся забіць цябе, па-чартоўску шлюха!" she spat at Molly.

"Such language." she scolded as she placed the gag in Belarus' mouth, "Is this alright, Ivan?" she asked turning to Russia.

"Da, it's alight." He replied smiling, because she knew his name and she had used it. Molly reclaimed her seat on Russia's lap as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He also placed his chin in her hair that reminded him of the middle parts of sunflowers. Japan and Bridge, who was still clutching his shoulders, looked at each other and jumped away blushing.

"How did you do that?" Ukraine asked Molly as her buxom chest bounced walking towards her, "No one has ever been able to take down Bela." The eighteen-year-old brunette had done it like it was a walk in the park.

"Bridge taught me some Karate, and I also used my demonic strength and reflexes." she responded.

"Karate originated in Korea, da-ze!" South Korea exclaimed.

"Actuarry, Karate originated in Okinawa. Arthough, Tae Kwon Doe did originate from Korea." Japan pointed out.

"Hey Molls, what DID you bring in your bag?" Bridge asked.

"Oh Liet, could you toss me my bag, prašom?" she asked the Baltic nation. He quickly tossed it to her, despite its weight as he began to develop a newfound fear for the girl who had taken down Belarus. Molly opened it up as put the knife from her back pocket in one of the side pockets while she searched its contents.

"Let's see," she began, "I've got my iPhone 5, my MacBook, my iPad, the chargers for all three them, my journal, some Jolly Ranchers, my pencil pouch, your laptop, your iPhone 4s, your Nook, your chargers, your stuffed panda, your Black Bird, Wallflower, Ouran High School Host Club, and Hetalia mangas, my pajamas, your pajamas, some of my underwear, some of your underwear that I stole, some of my clothes, some of your clothes that I stole as well, my house keys, my Russia plushie, my Sebastian Michaelis body pillow, your America plushie, your Britain plushie, some of our books, my extra purse, oh and my kitten, Anya, and your dog, Diego while you weren't looking." Everyone stared at her as their jaws swung open in shock. "What?" she asked, "Mary Poppins' bag ain't got nothing on mine."

"You have a bloody dog and a kitten in that bag?" Britain asked skeptically. As if on cue, a Russian Blue kitten, and a tiny Yorkie dog poked their heads out. The dog, Diego, hopped out of the bag and scampered over to Bridge and she cradled him in her arms.

"That looks like animal cruelty, aru." China muttered.

"No, it's not," Molly, protested, "I put them in a compartment that's comfortable, and has food along with air-holes. Plus, a lot of girls in Beverly Hills or something carry their pets in their bags" She took out Anya and placed her in her lap as she zipped up her bag and put it floor.

"You name your kitten after me?" Russia asked with a smile.

"Of course, she is a Russian Blue after all." Molly replied happily as he petted the blue-eyed feline that purred under his touch.

"What an adorabre inu!" Japan exclaimed as he held Diego up.

"Thanks! He is adorable, but he is also crazy." Bridge said.

With that said, the insanity has now officially begun!

* * *

**Man, this was a long chapter! Oh, before I forget, here are the translations:**

**(Russian) О, Мать Россия, я так тебя люблю. Я даже узнал свой язык только для вас! - Oh Mother Russia, I love you so much. I even learned your language just for you! **

**(Russian) Я сделаю все, что вы от меня хотите! - I'll do whatever you want me to do!**

**(Belarusian) cука - bitch**

**(Belarusian) Я збіраюся забіць цябе, па-чартоўску шлюха! – I'm going to kill you, fucking whore!**

**(Lithuanian) prašom – please**

**(Japanese) inu - dog**

**Asta la pasta!**


	4. Fangirl Japan and Canada is Noticed

**Phew! Another chapter is ****finished! Now, enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bridge-san, Morry-san. May I ask you two a question?" Japan said.

"Sure!" Molly replied cheerfully as Bridge nodded.

"What are your favorite pairings in Ouran High Schoor Host Crub?" he asked as he went into otaku mode. Molly got off Russia's lap as she left Anya in her place, and rushed over to Japan with Bridge in tow.

"ZOMG! Twincest and TamaHaru!" Molly squealed.

"TamaHaru for the win!" Bridge exclaimed as her tail swished in excitement. The three otakus continued to chat about their favorite animes and mangas in Japanese.

"U-Um, how many languages do you know, exactly?" Canada asked quietly. Much to his surprise, Bridge had heard him and walked over to him as Molly ran over to hug him. Everyone else wondered why she was hugging thin air.

"Maple!" Canada squeaked as he jumped at the sudden contact. "W-Wait, you two can see me?" He asked hopefully in realization. Molly let go of him as she and Bridge turned to face him.

"Of course we can see you." The two girls replied honestly in unison. Canada smiled as he thought that at least the two of them could see him. The other nations were utterly confused as the two brunettes answered Canada's question.

"For those of you who wondered how many languages Molly and I know," Bridge began "I know Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, and Italian along with Russian. I learned Spanish in school, and Italian was easy to learn because of that. Also, Molly forced me to learn Russian, and I taught myself Japanese."

"Damn right I taught you Russian," Molly mumbled, "I know Japanese, Spanish, Italian, German, Romanian, Lithuanian, and Russian along with Hebrew. Bridge taught me Japanese, and she learned Chinese while I learned Hebrew due to my religion. I also taught myself Russian, Lithuanian, and Romanian."

"Kesesesese! You've become slightly awesome for learning mine and West's awesome language!" Prussia declared.

"Vé! Do you like pasta?" Italy asked the two girls as he drifted over to the makeshift circle that Bridge, Molly and Japan had formed on the floor.

"We LOVE pasta!" Molly and Bridge replied as they talked to him about food in Italian.

"We'll have to figure out where to keep you two while you're here." Germany stated as the voice of reason.

"Es ist so süß, wenn du an die verantwortlichen sein versuchen." Molly said still in fangirl mode. Whatever she had said made Germany's ears go red, Prussia pout, and Russia's right eye twitch.

"Вернуться на коленях, мой подсолнух." Russia commanded. Molly happily obeyed and reclaimed her seat on his lap as she picked up Anya and nuzzled cheeks with the kitten.

"Uh, Miss Molly, are the cuffs that you used to restrain Belarus tight enough?" Lithuania asked, as he grew concerned for the female nation who was trying to pick the cuff locks with her spare knife.

"Don't worry, Toris, I tweaked the cuffs to make it so whoever attempts to pick the locks electrocute themselves." Molly reassured as Belarus fell to the floor as she shocked herself with five thousand volts of electricity.

'_How does a teenaged girl make electrocuting cuffs?_' Lithuania thought.

"Where are we now?" Bridge asked no one in particular.

"We're inside the United Nations building in New York." America answered.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(German) Es ist so süß, wenn du an die verantwortlichen sein versuchen. - It is so cute when you try to be the responsible one.**

**(Russian) Вернуться на коленях, мой подсолнух. - Return to my lap, my sunflower.**

**Review, and I'll give you virtual snickerdoodles!**

**Asta la Pasta!**


	5. Decisions and America in an Emo Corner

**This is the ****second chapter that I've posted today! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

America informed them of where they were as Molly and Bridge contemplated their options.

"I think we should stay with America." Bridge told Molly.

"But Bridgey," she protested, "I want to stay with Ivan!" It made Russia joyful that his sunflower preferred to stay with him rather than America.

"Legally, we are American citizens." Bridge argued as Molly giggled in a creepy way.

"Bridget," she began, "We've been friends for about five years, so you should know by now that the word 'legally' has the same definition to me as 'copyright' has to Hong Kong."

"I know," Bridge sighed as she cleaned her cat-ears, "But what if he came with us?"

"Please stay with me, Ivan?" Molly asked the Russian, "You can bring the Baltics, and we can go visit the motherland when you like." He smiled as he thought how adorable it was the way his sunflower bargained with him. But, she did make a reasonable offer, and annoying America did make him laugh.

"As long as you become one with me." Russia answered.

"Ivan, I've dreamed of becoming one with you ever since I was thirteen." Molly stated, "Becoming one with you is actually on my bucket list."

"It's true," Bridge added, "'Believe it or not, 'Become one with Mother Russia' is the first thing on her list."

"Then I will stay, as long as America lets me, of course." Russia challenged.

"America, please him stay." Bridge pleaded, "I can't leave Molly alone, and she will invade Germany and claim the land as her new empire if you give her the chance. Plus, Russia will give her that chance if not supervised," Germany seemed frightened as America gulped.

"R-Really?" America asked Molly.

"Of course, because I've always dreamed of enslaving Germany and Prussia, and owning them like little doggies chained up in my attic." She said nonchalantly as the two Germans looked like they were about to shit their pants.

"You wouldn't." Prussia dared

"Yes, I would." Molly retorted.

"Russia will stay with you." Germany firmly told America.

"Wha-" America began to reject.

"He stays, goddamnit!" Germany exclaimed as something told him that the brunette neko, Bridge, was the only thing holding back Molly from world domination.

"You're correct, Ludwig, Bridge IS the only thing that's holding me back from world domination." Molly told him as she smirked

'_What the FUCK! She can read minds too?!_' Germany thought.

"Though, I'd have an even greater wish for world domination here, since you all are personifications as I had thought you would be. But, if I did rule this world, I'd make Russia my king, and let him keep whomever he wanted alive or to keep as toys. I'd also make Bridge my queen, and let her keep Britain, America, Japan, Austria, and Sweden along with Finland as her toys. Plus, I'd turn Ukraine and Hungary into duchesses. Then, I'd keep Germany, Prussia, Italy, Canada, the Baltics, Denmark, and Norway along with China as my toys. Lastly, I would turn everyone else into servants." Molly said in a dreamy, child-like voice as a creepy aura began to surround her. Everyone had suddenly developed a newfound fear of Molly, besides Russia and Bridge. They were her king and queen, after all.

"Vé! But, if Bridge is your queen and Russia is your king, then what would you be?" Italy questioned innocently.

"I'd be the Supreme Empress of the Universe." Molly answered as Bridge face-palmed.

"Okay, so let's move on to another subject." Bridge began awkwardly, "We're staying at America's house, right?"

"Yup," He responded.

"Vé! Can we stay with them too, Germany?" Italy asked. Germany was about to say no as Molly glared at him with glowing red eyes.

"Ich liebe Italien, und Italien liebt dich. So mit uns kommen, oder anderes." She told the German

"Ja," He agreed.

"Molls, stop harassing Germany." Bridge told her.

"Whomever wants to stay with us, write your names on the paper, pack your bags, and head over to Alfred's house." Molly announced as she ignored Bridge and passed around a piece of paper and a pen.

"I didn't sign up for this," America protested.

"Oh, hush, America. The extra nations spending money here would be good for your economy." Bridge told him as the paper had been passed back to Molly. The names on the paper were the G8, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Ukraine, the Baltics, Poland, Sweden, Finland, and Canada along with Sealand.

"Can I see the paper?" America questioned.

"Here, Bridge, go check out the others that I didn't scare off. Oh, and stop being mean to Alfred." Molly said as she folded the paper into an airplane and flew it over to Bridge.

"No fair, I should know who's coming to my house!" America complained.

"Whining is so unbecoming of you, Alfred." Molly teased as he pouted.

"Don't tease America, Molly." Bridge scolded the younger brunette as she handed America the paper as he examined it, considering the context.

"Alfred," Molly said carefully, "Would you like me to help read that for you?" Many of the nations burst out laughing as the others tried to stifle it. Poor America sputtered as his cheeks turned red and went in to an emo corner.

"Molly! Apologize, now!" Bridge commanded.

"Which apology should I give? The 'Yada, yada, yada Sorry' or the 'Spring Break' apology?" Molly asked as she hopped off Russia's lap.

"Your 'Yada, yada, yada Sorry' is long and boring, and you're not flashing him." Bridge said.

"Then, how should I apologize?" Molly prompted. Bridge looked her in the eyes, and smirked

"Patriotically, of course!"

* * *

**Translation:**

**(German) Ich liebe Italien, und Italien liebt dich. So, mit uns kommen, oder anderes. - I love Italy, and Italy loves you. So, come with us, or else.**

**Review, and have a Happy Easter!**

**Asta la Pasta!**


	6. Patriotic Apology and Yaoi Pairings

**I just couldn't help myself, so here's another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After Bridge had insisted on the patriotic apology, Molly walked over to the corner where America was sulking and sat down next to him. She puffed out her cheeks, as she pulled off her hoodie. Thankfully, she wore a Captain America tank top underneath.

"_My country, tis' of thee,_

_Sweet land of liberty,_

_Of thee I sing_

_Land where my fathers died,_

_Land of the pilgrims' pride,_

_From every mountain side_

_Let Freedom ring._" Molly sang in a rich soprano. Other nations had quieted down to listen as she continued to sing.

"_My native country, thee,_

_Land of the noble free,_

_Thy name I love;_

_I love thy rocks and rills,_

_Thy woods and templed hills,_

_My heart with rapture thrills_

_Like that above._" America smiled and began to sing along with Molly. His singing voice was not stereotyped to his nation's pop stars, but it was clear, smooth, deep, and beautiful.

"_Let music swell the breeze,_

_And ring from all the trees_

_Sweet Freedom's song;_

_Let mortal tongues awake_

_Let all that breathe partake_

_Let rocks their silence break,_

_The sound prolong._" Bridge went to sit down next to America and Molly as she started to sing too. Her voice wasn't like Adele's or anything, but it was loving and kind, like a mother singing a lullaby to her child. The three different voices joined together created a wonderful sound.

"_Our fathers' God to Thee,_

_Author of Liberty,_

_To thee we sing,_

_Long may our land be bright_

_With Freedom's holy light,_

_Protect us by thy might_

_Great God, our King._

_Our glorious Land to day,_

_'Neath Education's sway,_

_Soars upward still._

_Its hills of learning fair,_

_Whose bounties all may share,_

_Behold them everywhere_

_On vale and hill!_

_Thy safeguard, Liberty,_

_The school shall ever be,_

_Our Nation's pride!_

_No tyrant hand shall smite,_

_While with encircling might_

_All here are taught the Right_

_With Truth allied._

_Beneath Heaven's gracious will_

_The stars of progress still_

_Our courses do sway_

_In unity sublime_

_To broader heights we climb,_

_Triumphant over Time,_

_God speeds our way!_

_Grand birthright of our sires,_

_Our altars and our fires_

_Keep we still pure!_

_Our starry flag unfurled,_

_The hope of all the world,_

_In peace and light impearled,_

_God hold secure!_" When they had finally stopped singing, there were many rounds of applause as Bridge and Molly hugged America.

"My citizens love me!" America exclaimed as he crushed the moment.

"Now, you just killed it." Bridge rolled her eyes as she and Molly let go of America.

"Why were we on the floor?" Molly asked as she stood up, pulling Bridge and America up with her. "You," Molly turned to point at America, "Take this opportunity now to realize that I'm a narcissistic, violent, maniacal, sarcastic, sadistic, psychotic, dark humored, melodramatic, and slightly ADHD cat-loving bitch with a questionable obsession for Russia. So, don't take any of my words to heart, and that goes for everyone else, as well." After she had finished in one giant breath, Anya had come over and brushed up against America's leg

"Look, America, Anya likes you!" Bridge cooed. Blood began to pour out of Molly's nose as perverted thoughts formed about one of her favorite pairings at Bridge's statement.

"One moment please, I need to calm myself down with a RusAme yaoi doujinshi." Molly said while blood continued to spill out. Then, she grabbed her iPad from her duffel bag, and went to sit in a corner as Japan and Hungary joined her.

"What does 'RusAme' mean?" America asked as Bridge face-palmed.

"Oh dear," Bridge sighed, "I'll give you a hint. Whose name starts with 'Rus', and whose name starts with 'Ame'? Also, in fandoms, people squish the two names of the characters in their favorite pairings together." The blonde tapped his chin in thought, as his eyes widened in realization.

"EW! What kind of sick, twisted, psychotic fuck pairs me up with THAT commie bastard?" America yelled as he glared daggers at the violet-eyed Russian.

"ME!" Molly called out as she grinned wickedly. "I adore any pairing that has Russia as the seme, especially if it involves rape and S&M!" Everyone looked flabbergasted at Molly as his or her assumptions that she was insane were now reassured.

"Oh! What are your favorite yaoi pairings here, then?" Hungary asked as she clasped hers and Molly's hands together while Bridge just shook her head, "My favorites are Mister Austria x Prussia, and Germany x Italy!"

"Heeheehee! I love all the pairings, honestly!" Molly babbled, "But I also love Russia x America, Russia x Prussia, and Russia x China!" She continued to rant as America shuddered, China passed out, and Prussia deemed Molly as un-awesome as the commie in his mind. Russia just smiled, because his sunflower understood that everyone will become one with Mother Russia in the end.

"What about you, Bridge-san?" Japan asked as he considered the thought of creating doujishis of their yaoi favorite pairings as welcome presents.

"I just adore Japan x Greece!" Bridge gushed as she and Molly high-fived. "I also love America x Britain and Prussia x Austria!" The four otakus pranced around as they talked about their favorite pairings together.

"Was haben wir uns da eingelassen?" Germany mumbled as he placed his face in his hands.

"Vé, pasta will make it all better." Italy told the German seriously like he had just solved world hunger.

* * *

**Translation:**

**(German) Was haben wir uns da eingelassen? - What have we gotten ourselves into?**

**Wow, I just posted three chapters today! Enjoy your Easter Sunday and REVIEW!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	7. Truck Rides and That's What She Said

**Gah, I can't stop! Enjoy it, anyways!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Molly lay stretched out in the back seat of America's blue Chevy Silverado as Bridge played with her tail in the passenger seat. America was blabbing on about only god knows what as Diego looked out the window from Bridge's lap with great concentration. Anya was lazily curled up on top of Molly, who had her hoodie back on. Her duffel bag was also in the trunk. The world conference had ended about three hours ago, and now America was driving both the demon and the neko back to his Virginia home. The nations who had agreed to stay with America were making calls to their bosses, and packing their things from their hotels. They would either ride or fly in to America's place.

But, Russia wasn't all that ready to let Molly leave him so soon. She had been able to persuade him that she would be fine, but he gave her his spare pipe, just in-case.

Molly was entertaining herself by twirling the pipe in her hands, which frightened the shit out of America as she thought how delightful he looked with a fearful look on his face.

"Can you PLEASE stop playing with the commie's pipe? It's fucking scary!" America pleaded as he glanced nervously at the steel weapon in the rear-view mirror.

"Why?" Molly taunted with a smirk, "Are you scared that I'll shove it up your ass?" America shuddered as he tried to ignore her. Bridge sighed and shook her head. It's been like this since New York, and Molly would tease or mock Alfred while he would take the bait. Molly then proceeded to add salt to the injury, by making a joke or insult on America's behalf. Bridge knew that this was just Molly trying to befriend America, because she had remembered when Molly had told her about her verbal war with a girl in sophomore year. They had ended up becoming good friends at the beginning of junior year. But, not without some snarky banter here and there.

Bridge tried lightening the mood as she pulled out her iPhone that America had hooked up to the truck's radio system, and scrolled through her playlist until she picked out 'Sakura Kiss', the theme song to Ouran High School Host Club. Without thinking, she and Molly began to sing along to the lyrics in Japanese.

"Isn't this one of Kiku's anime songs?" America asked.

"Yup, it's one of our favorites," Molly informed him as she stroked Bridge's ears, and she purred at the contact. But, she quickly swatted her hand away with a huff.

"_If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance. Maybe we could take this chance..._" Molly began to sing the lyrics in English as Bridge swiped her claws at her with a hiss. "What?" Molly asked as she dodged her friend's well-manicured nails.

"Stop it, you're ruining the song." Bridge grumbled

"But, I LIKE the English lyrics!" Molly protested.

"Can't we just listen to something in English?" America questioned

"Iie!"

"Nyet!"

**(=^J^=)**

Alfred's house looked exactly like how the anime depicted it as a large, Victorian-style, brown oak house with three stories and a private yard. Alfred had parked his truck in the garage and escorted the girls into the house. He was even polite enough to carry Molly's duffel bag for her as said brunette walked into the living room area, and placed her Russian Blue on to the floor.

"Now, behave yourself, Anya." Molly told the kitten who gave her a 'bitch-please' look and sauntered off.

"Wow, its larger than I thought it would be!" Bridge said as she put Diego on the floor as he scampered away.

"So, you guys like the place?" Alfred asked as he placed Molly's bag on to the couch.

"Yeah, so big." Bridge answered as she poked her head into the spacious kitchen.

"That's what she said!" Molly and Alfred exclaimed in unison as they grinned at each other and high-fived. Bridge rolled her eyes, but smiled. '_At least they're getting along, for now._' she thought.

"Yo, Al, where are we going to crash?" Molly asked. Even though it was only six in the evening, she still wanted to know.

"Uh, anywhere I guess." he answered as he scratched the back of his head. "There are three bedrooms on this floor, five on the second floor, and six on the third, but my room is the second one on the this floor."

"Let's share rooms, Bridge, because this place will overflow once everyone gets here," Molly said as she made a mental chart in her head as to who would bunk with whom when they arrived.

"Yeah, sure." Bridge answered, "What should we make for dinner?"

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, "Why don't I make matzah ball soup and Cooked Liet, while you make shepherd's pie and some pasta for Italy?"

"Let's do large portions so that we can feed everyone." Bridge reminded.

"I'll make it kosher, just because there are those types of people." Molly added as she became slightly impressed with the amount of ingredients in America's kitchen and rummaged through the pantry.

"What's matzah ball soup and Cooked Liet?" Alfred asked Molly.

"Matzah ball soup is a traditional Jewish soup of chicken both, and matzah meal balls. Although, I like to make it with egg noodles." she answered as she poked her head out from the pantry, "Also, Cooked Liet is just what I like to call Lithuanian roasted hen." The girls had gone into cooking mode, and zoned out America. He took the hint as he went to go watch TV.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(Russian) nyet - no**

**(Japanese) iie - no**

**I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing to have written since five forty-five in the morning. Oh well!**

**Asta la Pasta!**


	8. Breaking a Gentlemen Rule and Goodnight

**Enjoy the last chapter for tonight!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Soon, the nations had begun to make their way in. The first to arrive were Britain and France who, of course, walked in fighting. Then came Sweden, Finland, China, Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano, Hungary, Austria, and Prussia while Sealand sneaked in with the two Nordics. Then the Baltics came in with Ukraine, Poland, and Switzerland along with Liechtenstein. Canada had drifted in eventually, and last came Russia.

"America, where is my sunflower, Molly?" the Russian man asked as America pointed to the locked kitchen doors. The two girls had been inside there ever since they came.

"You damn wanker, you're letting your guests cook for you?" Britain raged as America had just broken a gentlemen rule.

"Kolkolkolkolkol." Russia chanted as he became just as pissed off as the Brit.

"Whoa, chill dudes." America defended, "The wanted to cook, and they're making foods based off their heritage, or something."

"Yeah, and besides, the girls in the kitchen have to make awesome food for the awesome me!" No one even needed to guess who said that, but he did receive a whack from a certain Hungarian's frying pan.

"Maybe we should help them?" Liechtenstein asked as her question was mostly directed toward Switzerland.

"NO!" Bridge suddenly flung open the door, frightening everyone as she stepped out. She had pulled her hair into a yellow bandana with ear-holes, her glasses pushed up on her head, and she wore one of America aprons, which read 'Kiss the Hero!'.

"Bridge and I have finished cooking dinner, now." Molly explained. "But, if you want to help set the table, then be my guest." She gestured to the bare dining room down the hall. The nations nodded and headed in that direction, while the more helpful ones helped set up the table as everyone else sat down.

"Vé! I want pasta!" Italy told Germany.

"Hush," was the German's response as Bridge walked through the door that connected the kitchen to the dinning room, and she held what must have been a thousand dishes. Luckily, the closest nations quickly rushed over to help her. She reentered the kitchen, and Molly replaced her as she carried in a large soup pot. She carefully placed it on the table, and then retreated back into the kitchen. Bridge then came back with large bowls and platters filled with food while Molly came out with a platter that had a steaming teapot on it. The smell of cherry-blossoms wafted from the teapot as she placed it on the counter near the table.

"I didn't even know that you owned a teapot, Alfred." Britain stated.

"Neither did I..." was the American's response. Bridge went over and sat next to Hungary and Poland, who told Bridge that he like, totally needed to design her some like, cute-kitty clothes. Bridge listened as she looked up at Japan and smiled at him as he gave her a small wave. Meanwhile, Molly went over and sat next to her beloved Russia, who petted her head

"You missed me, da?" he asked as Molly hugged him before she leaned up to take off the lid to the soup pot. A wonderfully hearty smell drifted from the pot.

"That's not pasta, " Italy stated the obvious as Bridge handed the auburn-haired, childish man a plate full of pasta. "Grazie!" He thanked her while Germany mouthed his thanks, as well.

"You're welcome, and don't worry! You'll like the other stuff, too!" she told Italy as she sat back down. Then, everyone began to try the somewhat foreign cuisines. True to her word, the soup was thoroughly enjoyed, and the shepherd's pie was well liked as well as the Cooked Liet that was bare to the bone. When everyone had finished, Molly had brought back the teapot.

"This is my very own special blend of cherry-blossom herbal tea," Molly explained as she skillfully poured the warm drink into glass cups.

"Um, Molly, " Arthur warned, "Glass cups don't take very well to tea." Molly smirked and continued pouring the tea into the glasses

"Don't, worry it's enchanted," Bridge told him with a wink. Amazingly enough, the glasses didn't break from the hot beverage. When Molly had passed out all the tea, everyone took their glasses and stared at them cautiously. Mostly everyone at the table was afraid of having another cup of Britain's bitter tea as they took a small sip. It tasted light and sweet as well as fresh, just what you'd expect from a cherry-blossom. It was the perfect mix of sweet flowers with the right herbs, and even America drank the tea! The dinner overall, was interesting to say the least as the nations ate and drank something that wasn't their own. The change was different, but not unwelcome.

**(=^J^=)**

As the night rolled in, Molly skipped up to Russia at some point and gave him a hug.

"Until tomorrow, da?" he whispered. Molly turned to face him as she stood on her toes. Then, much to his surprise and amusement, she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Da." she replied, grinning as she skipped off towards her and Bridge's room. Russia touched the spot where she had pecked him, and smiled as he went to go retire to his room, as well.

**(=^J^=)**

"Who would have thought that your habit of stealing my clothing would be useful?" Bridge mumbled as she curled up in her pajamas on the large queen-sized bed. They had chosen this room because of the beautiful view of the garden outside that it offered, and the single queen-sized bed didn't faze them.

"Tis' not a habit, for tis' a talent." Molly said as she crawled into bed, where Diego and Anya already lay asleep at their feet.

"So," Bridge said as she gave her ears a quick last-minute cleaning, "Interesting day, huh?"

"Yeah," Molly agreed as she stared intently at the ceiling, "Who would've that we'd ever end up as our OCs here and that I would kiss Ivan goodnight?"

"I know, it's-" Bridge stopped mid-sentence as she had just processed the last thing that Molly had told her. "YOU DID WHAT?!" she squeaked softly, but firmly as her tail twitched in shock.

"Geez, calm your tits, Bridgey!" Molly put up her hands in defense, "It was JUST a peck on the cheek." Bridge just gave her a long look and sighed as she crawled under the covers.

"Uh, Molly?" Bridge froze, "Did we ever remember to take the cuffs off of Belarus?"

"...Yes...?" Molly replied skeptically.

"Ugh, never mind." Bridge just shook her head and buried herself in the warm covers. Molly let out a small huff as she slid in right next to her.

"Sweet dreams, Courtessa." Molly said as she called friend by her OC's name.

"Goodnight, Lorelei." Bridge replied in the same way as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope y'all had a wonderful Easter Sunday! I know I did, because wrote all of this just for you guys!**

**Review for your chance to win a virtual Flying Mint Bunny!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	9. Rude Awakenings and a Side of Awkward

**Prepare yourselves, because here is ANOTHER freakin' chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sunlight poured in through the curtains as Bridge began to stir in the bed. She opened her eyes, and yawned as she sat up and stretched her muscles. She scratched her head as she felt a pair of pointed ears that twitched under her touch. '_So_ _this wasn't a dream then, huh?_' She thought in realization as she got off the bed, being extremely careful not to wake Molly up. She learned that Molly wasn't a morning person the hard way. One time, Bridge had poked her into Molly's room while her annoying big brother, Kyle, started jumping next to Molly on the bed. This resulted in Molly dislocating one of Kyle's shoulders, twisting both of his ankles, and knocking him out for three days with a single punch.

All was quiet and tranquil, until a certain owner of the household decided to come parading in.

"HEY, DUDES! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" America hollered while Bridge zoomed out of the door. "Huh, why di-" A strong pair of hands cut him off, as they clutched at his throat with brute demonic strength.

"Yoooouuuuuu..." Molly growled as her ruby eyes burned pink with rage and a sinister aura engulfed her. "You have exactly three seconds to explain why you woke meeeeeeee..." She slammed poor Al on to the floor as a dent formed underneath him. The blonde nation stared at her in stupefied horror, as he began to cough up blood. Before Molly could deliver the last blow, Japan, Switzerland, who surprisingly didn't bring his gun, and Sweden followed by Finland, burst through the door and rushed over to Molly. America scrambled up, and used this opportunity to make his escape.

"Morry-san, prease carm down!" Japan begged as he tried to tame the beastly brunette.

"How the hell is she supposed to do that?!" Switzerland roared.

"Wah, she's scaring me!" Finland cried out, and Sweden wrapped an arm protectively around his 'wife'. Just when they were about to give up, Bridge ran inside with Russia in tow, as he seemed quite impressed with his sunflower's aggressive behavior. However, Bridge had lost her footing, and tripped over the rug. She groaned as she rubbed her head before calling out to Molly.

"Molly, look! It's Russia!" Bridge pointed to the violet-eyed nation and Molly snapped her head in that direction. As if on cue, her eyes stopped glowing and the aura that surrounded her vanished. She smiled as she happily skipped over to hug the Russian who petted her head and ushered her out of the room.

The other nations that were in the there sweat-dropped, and left without another word. Except for poor Japan, who widened his eyes in shock, because Bridge happened to land right on top of him when she fell! She looked down at him and her tail fluffed up in embarrassment as they quickly jumped apart. Both of their faces looked about as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Bridge squeaked as she hid her face in her hands.

"No, it was my faurt! I shourd have paid better attention!" Japan replied quickly. After they had both calmed down, Japan had managed to quietly ask Bridge a question. "H-How did you manage to carm Morry-san down?"

"Whenever she gets woken up like that, she'll only calm down if I give her anything that's Russia-related." Bridge chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

"That's probabry a good thing to remember." Japan responded as he began twiddling his thumbs. The long silence broke when a concerned China walked in.

"What are you two doing, aru?" the panda-loving nation asked as he noticed the red that still dusted their cheeks. "Never mind, but you two should go down to breakfast before America eats all the pancakes, aru!" He rushed out without another word. The two shot an awkward glance at each other as Japan nervously offered Bridge his arm.

"We shourd probabry head downstairs, now." Japan stated meekly, and Bridge gave him a half-smile before she linked her arm with his.

"Yeah, we don't want America to hog ALL of the pancakes." she said. Japan looked at her with a small smile and he nodded as they began to make their way downstairs.

* * *

**Sleep, what's that? I really should go to bed though...**

**Review quickly, because France is right behind you! RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINITY!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	10. The Pit and a Temporary Truce

**Virtual snickerdoodles to peacesigngirl841 for giving me this awesome chapter idea! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bridge and Japan sat down in opposite seats at the table as they picked at the pancakes that America didn't devour yet. They were too embarrassed to look each other in the eye as Molly gave Bridge a long look when she saw the pink that still dusted the neko's cheeks. However, the red-eyed brunette said nothing as she took a mental note to talk to Bridge about it later. Some of the other nations saw that Japan blushed lightly as he cast a split-second glance at Bridge before he turned away. They also decided to drop it, for now.

Everyone had started to stand up as America whistled loudly to get the retreating nations' attentions. "Dudes, I just had an idea!" he exclaimed as Britain raised a bushy eyebrow. Alfred ignored this as he continued, "There's a new club that just opened up downtown, and it's called The Pit! I think we should all go check it out!" Almost everyone groaned at this statement. But, no one refused; because they knew that the American would force them to go anyways.

"That sounds awesome, we should totally go!" Bridge said as her tail swished in excitement.

"PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG, BITCHES!" Molly fist-pumped as Russia petted her hair in amusement.

"Like, we should totally go shopping for like, outfits to party in!" Poland suggested. All of the girls nodded at this idea as they rushed upstairs to get ready. The guys shook their heads as they tried to understand the situation that they'd gotten into.

**(=^J^=)**

The girls searched high and low in a nearby mall that America had told them about to as they tried to find new outfits. Poland led the way along with China and a reluctant Switzerland as he stayed close to Lili. They walked out a department store as Belarus, whom at some point escaped her cuffs, walked over to the group, and glared at Molly. The brunette's eyes burned deep with hatred as she let out a menacing hiss. To everyone's surprise, Belarus flinched a little as she shook her head.

"I'm not going to kill you today." the female nation said to Molly as she looked away, "But, I want to go to the party, too." Belarus seemed a bit shy after she had said that she wanted to come with them. Molly's face softened as she put a hand on Belarus' shoulder.

"We might not ever get along, but that doesn't mean that we all can't party together." Molly told her as she stuck out her hand, "Truce, for now?" Belarus sighed as she shook Molly's hand.

"Truce, for now." she agreed reluctantly, "But don't get TOO close to brother Russia!" Molly just nodded in acknowledgement as she dragged her along with Bridge, Hungary, Liechtenstein and Switzerland into her favorite store, Hot Topic. Poland had separated from the group as he went to go find a 'cuter' store while China looked for Hello Kitty merchandise, and Ukraine went to look for clothes that supported her assets. When they had finished, they all walked out of the mall as they put their purchases in the over-sized SUV that Poland had rented, and drove off to The Pit to meet the others.

Boy, were they in for a BIG surprise!

* * *

**I actually went to a place called The Pit when my school took a ****field trip to the Outer Banks last year. There was game room with a pool table above where we ate. There was also a whole dance floor as well as a drink bar below that! Good times man, good times.****  
**

**Review before Molly comes to get you with her pipe!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	11. Arrival and Russia Doesn't Know

**I finally took a break today! Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Obnoxiously loud music blared through the speakers of The Pit as patrons danced under the multicolored strobe lights, chatted in the booths, or sat passed out at the bar where the two German brothers sat.

"Where the hell are they?" Prussia asked no one in particular as he chugged down the beer that he had sneaked in.

"Patience bruder, patience." Germany reminded him and he took a swig of his own alcoholic beverage while everyone else just stood on the sidelines as 'Bad Girls (Nick Thayer Remix)' by M.I.A. began to play. The club doors opened as everyone's heads turned toward the girls that walked inside with the three men who walked in front of them.

Hungary came in first who wore a long blue diamond-shaped pendant that bounced against her black bubble vest as she walked. The sleeves of her emerald-green shirt poked out from under her vest as her sapphire jeans hugged her hips and her black stilettos clicked against the tiled floor.

Then, Ukraine followed in wearing a lavender long-sleeved blouse, which consisted of a thick material that had somewhat managed to contain her large chest. She also sported a medium-length denim rhinestone skirt and a pair of short brown suave boots.

Next came Bridge who had on a short silver necklace with a Nyan Cat charm on it that Molly had forced her to wear. She also wore a sparkly, short, dark-violet tank top with a V-Neck that showed off her smooth stomach and a bit of cleavage, as well as a faded pair of denim shorts that Poland had altered to fit around her tail. Black fingerless gloves, a pair of black flats, a violet bow on both her left ear and at the end of her tail as well as her purple handbag around her shoulder completed the look.

The song had changed to 'S&M' by Rihanna as Molly came in wearing a red button-up vest over a black T-shirt and a pair of ripped midnight blue skinny jeans along with a pair of black Converse high-tops. She also wore a white scarf around her neck that was almost identical to Russia's and her beloved pipe was inside her spare black 'KolKolKolKolKol' patterned handbag around her shoulder.

To everyone's surprise, Belarus came in with her hair French-braided while she wore an indigo button-up blouse and a white medium-length skirt as well as pair of white flats with an indigo ribbon on each toe.

The girls had barely managed to persuade Switzerland to let them give Liechtenstein a makeover that came in last. She was in a long flowing pink dress with white trim and the glitter on the chest area sparkled under the strobe lights. A pair of white flats and the two pigtails in her hair completed the outfit.

**(=^J^=)**

The club erupted in a fit of hoots, hollers, and cat-whistles while a couple of perverts, including France tried to get close to the girls. Luckily, Molly had scared some of the creepers away with her glowing crimson glare and socked France in the gut as Bridge clawed at hissed at the rest of them who quickly backed away. Ukraine and Belarus went to use the restroom and Hungary walked over to a blushing Austria while Bridge approached Japan who turned beet read as he told her that she shouldn't expose that much skin in public. Lili walked with her big brother over to a booth and Molly looked around for her violet-eyed Russian as she spotted him standing awkwardly in an empty corner. Molly walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Why aren't you dancing or anything?" Molly asked, as she looked at him with concern in her ruby eyes.

"They don't serve my vodka here," he replied quickly as he looked away from her.

"No, look at me." Molly cupped Russia's face in her hands as she turned his face towards her, "Hey, I'm not stupid, you know. Other than the lack of vodka, can you please tell me what's bugging you, Ivan?" He looked into her pleading eyes as he took her hands off of his face.

"Da, you got me." he gave in, "It's just that I don't know how to dance very well in these types of clubs, really." Molly looked at him incredulously as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I could teach you how!" she suggested eagerly.

"You would do that for me, da?" Russia asked hopefully.

"Who else but your little sunflower?" Molly pecked his cheek as she pulled him on to the dance floor.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I went to bed last night at one in the morning and got up around seven today. My mother worries, but it was worth knowing that you guys are happy with my writing! ****I know that ****some people here hate cliffhangers, but I just couldn't help it!**

**Review so that Molly can teach Russia how to dance in the next chapter!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	12. Dance Lessons and Japan Saves Bridge

**I FORGOT THAT YESTERDAY WAS APRIL FOOL'S DAY! *jumps off a cliff***

* * *

Chapter 12

Bridge had joined Molly and the Russian as well as America, Prussia, Hungary, China, and Poland on the dance floor as 'Fake ID (feat. Gretchen Wilson)' by Big & Rich began to play. Everyone was beginning the line dance to the song as Molly patiently taught Russia how to dance to it.

"Just do what we do, and become one with the music." Molly instructed the Russian as she and Bridge twisted, turned, and shook their hips to the beat. He had tried to copy the girls' dancing and stumbled a little as he did. Molly smiled and shook her head as she guided Ivan's movements with her hands.

"That's it!" Molly said as he eventually got it right. The line dance changed to a faster paced song and the violet-eyed man boldly grabbed Molly's hips as she led a freestyle dance that was just a little too close for Belarus' taste. When the song ended, the people who had gathered around to watch them freestyle clapped, whistled, and hollered as Molly looked up at her dance partner and hugged him closely.

Ivan smiled as his lips brushed with the brunette's and the others walked over before they could go any further.

"What did I say about getting too close?!" Belarus hissed as she charged at Molly. The demonic girl whistled innocently as she stuck out her foot and tripped the female nation.

"That was pretty cool, aru." China told them as he ignored that little episode.

"Kesesese! Ja, but it wasn't as awesome as me!" Prussia declared as he earned a smack from Hungary.

"Like, you totally knocked them dead!" Poland praised.

"Big brother, can you teach me how to dance like that?" Liechtenstein asked innocently and the Swiss man's face paled as he told her that they'd talk about it later.

"I never thought that I'd see the day. Way to go, Molls!" Bridge told her friend as they touched knuckles.

"I arso riked the way that you danced, Bridge-san." Japan said shyly to the neko as she turned to him with a smile and a small blush on her face. Everyone else continued to dance some more while others sat in the booths or at the bar as the day went on.

**(=^J^=)**

It was about seven in the evening as everyone exited The Pit and America had to drag a drunken Arthur back to his truck.

"Hey baby," Two dudes slurred out who reeked of alcohol as they stumbled over to Bridge. "Wanna hang with us, pretty kitty?"

"No, Bridge-san is with me!" Japan grabbed Bridge's hand and quickly walked her away from the two grumbling drunks as they earned a foot in the nuts from Molly. Bridge turned red and her tail fluffed up in surprise at the usually shy Japan's bold action as he led her over to her ride. "Prease try being more carefur next time." Japan told her as he began to walk away. Bridge bravely rushed up from behind and she quickly hugged him thanks before she ran back over to the SUV. Japan's heart pounded and he turned a deeper shade of red than Bridge as he hurried back to his own mode of transportation.

"Ohonhonhon!" France laughed at the blushing Japanese man as he still clutched his stomach from when Molly had punched it, "Looks like someone has finally found the moxie for their mademoiselle!"

"Damn frog." Britain hiccupped, as he was still too drunk at the moment to take a swing at the annoying French man.

A wide grin spread across Molly's face as she watched the scene unfold. The red-eyed mischief-maker had put a piece of Bridge's purple duct-tape over Belarus' mouth to silence her colorful language and held hands with Russia as she mentally plotted out ways to get her best friend and the nation who liked to refrain from speaking together.

* * *

**Yay! Molly and Ivan kissed! Even if it was just quick ****lip brush!**

**I've thought of Bridge and Japan becoming the awkward couple of the group and Molly coming up with schemes to make it happen!**

**Before I stop rambling, I'm announcing the opening of my PM messages up to suggestions for future chapters! I will be sure to credit you in the Author's Notes if I pick your idea!**

**Review if YOU want Japan to hold YOUR hand and save YOU from some drunken bastards!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	13. Calendar Alerts and Wanna B's

**I patriotically apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13

_BEEP_! _BEEP_! _BEEP_!_ BEEP_! _BE_-

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Molly hissed as she silenced the annoying alarm tone that she had set for her calendar alerts on her iPhone. She glared at the screen to see why her phone had dared to wake her up at seven-thirty in the morning and she gasped at the date displayed:

_May 22, 2017: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! FUCK YEAH!_

Molly smiled at the screen as she looked over to her sleeping best friend and gently flicked her ears.

"I'M SORRY KIKU, I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT THE TUNA!" Bridge screamed and she bolted straight up as her tail fluffed up in alert. She turned to Molly who had a 'WTF' look on her face and pounced on her.

"Why did you DO that?" Bridge hissed as her ears pinned back on her head.

"Well, other than interrupting your tuna and Kiku filled fantasy," Molly began as Bridge turned red, "Do you know what today is?"

Bridge jumped off her friend as she thought about the date and her eyes bulged in realization.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S YOUR NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Bridge shrieked.

"I KNOW!" Molly responded as they clasped their hands together. Then, the door flung open to show a bed-headed Germany.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I HEARD SCREAMING!" he yelled as the neko and the demon turned him and started giggling.

"What is so funny?!" he bellowed as they started calmed down and wipe the tears from their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked innocently as a tick mark appeared on Ludwig's forehead. He was about to scold them when Italy, Prussia, France, Japan, America, Britain, Russia, Poland, Sealand, and the Baltics, as well Hungary, who had her frying-pan in hand rushed in.

"Vé! What is the matter?" Italy questioned the two girls.

"Oh nothing, it's just the fact that today is my nineteenth birthday." Molly stated nonchalantly and she got off the bed as everyone gasped at this information.

"Stupendo!" Italy exclaimed, "Buon compleanno!"

"Is it now?" Hungary asked as she clapped her hands together, "Boldog születésnapot, then!"

"Kesesese! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Prussia told Molly as his brother nodded his head.

"Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle rose!" France blew a kiss at Molly.

"Like, z okazji urodzin!" Poland congratulated.

"Palju õnne sünnipäevaks!" "Daudz laimes dzimšanas dienā." "S-Su g-gimtadieniu." the Baltics said

"Congraturations, Morry-san." Japan stated.

"Happy birthday, love." Britain added as well as Sealand.

"С днём рождения, Молли, моя подсолнечника." Russia smiled at Molly and petted her head as she winked at him.

Congrats, Molly!" Bridge squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"З Днём Нараджэння, сука." Belarus forced a smile and she walked in as she ignored the frightened stares that she received. Molly let go of Bridge and smiled.

"Thank you, Natalia." she told her.

"Whatever, Я да гэтага часу ненавіджу цябе, аднак!" the female nation spat.

"I know." was Molly's response as Belarus stalked away. "Thanks everyone!"

"Your welcome." America yawned, "Now, can we PLEASE go back to bed?"

**(=^J^=)**

After everyone had finished eating a quick brunch, they decided to take Molly and Bridge out.

"So, why do you insist on celebrating your birthdays together?" Sealand asked curiously.

"Even though my birthday is in October," Bridge began to explain.

"We've become good friends enough to NOT celebrate them together!" Molly finished.

"Aw, that is the very sweet of you two!" Finland gushed as Sweden grunted in agreement.

"I suppose we should figure out where to go, then." Austria suggested as Molly and Bridge looked at each other and grinned.

"Karaoke!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Karaoke?" Britain questioned their interesting choice of activity.

"Of course!" Bridge said.

"Is there a karaoke joint, or something around here?" Molly asked America.

"Sure! There's a place called Wanna B's Karaoke Club and Restaurant over at Virginia Beach!" he replied.

"There's no way in HELL that I'm going to some crappy karaoke place!" Romano protested.

"Come now, Lovi." Spain coaxed, "How could you say no to those faces?" he gestured to the two girls that looked like Romano had just slaughtered a litter of kittens.

"Damn tomato bastard." the Italian grumbled, "Fine, but don't expect me to sing!"

"YAY!" Molly and Bridge cheered as they began the three-hour and fifteen minute drive to Virginia Beach.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(Italian) Buon compleanno! - Happy birthday!**

**(Hungarian) Boldog szülinapot! - Happy birthday!**

**(German) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! - Happy birthday to you!**

**(French) Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle rose! - Happy birthday, my beautiful rose!**

**(Polish) z okazji urodzin - happy birthday**

**(Estonian) Palju õnne sünnipäevaks! - Happy birthday!**

**(Latvian) Daudz laimes dzimšanas dienā. - Happy birthday.**

**(Lithuanian) S-Su g-gimtadieniu. - H-Happy b-birthday.**

**(Russian) С днём рождения, Молли, моя подсолнечника. - Happy birthday, Molly, my sunflower.**

**(Belarusian) З Днём Нараджэння, сука. - Happy birthday, bitch.**

**(Belarusian) Я да гэтага часу ненавіджу цябе, хоць! - I still hate you, though!**

**I looked it up, and yes; Wanna B's Karaoke Club and Restaurant is a real place in Virginia Beach It also takes about three hours and fifteen minutes to get from Alfred's place to Virginia beach. Thank you, Google!**

**Review, or Romano WILL kill a litter of kittens!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	14. Homesickness and Happy Birthday

**Virtual pasta to BeckyDR for helping me correct the Russian translation from the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Molly sadly looked down at the table as they sat inside Wanna B's.

"Hey, Molls, what's wrong?" Bridge asked as she began to worry about her best friend, "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I am," Molly choked out, "It's just that this is the first birthday that I won't celebrate with my family." The tears silently began to fall down her porcelain cheeks as Bridge's heart sank at the memory of her own family. A hand grasped Molly's shoulder as she started to sob.

"Don't be sad, Molly," Russia said as he tried to comfort the homesick brunette, "You might not spend your birthday with family, but you have the next best thing." Molly stopped and looked up at the violet-eyed nation as everyone else and Bridge walked over to her.

"R-Really?" she sniffed.

"Da," Ivan grinned, "You have me."

"And me!" America announced.

"And me." Canada whispered

"And me!" Hungary added.

"And us!" Sealand called out as Britain smiled.

"And us, too!" the Baltics agreed.

"Me too." Austria stated

"Kesesese! Count the awesome me and West in!" Prussia told her as Germany nodded.

"Vé! Don't forget about me!" Italy cried out.

"Or moi!" France cut in.

"Or me, aru!" China exclaimed

"Or like, me!" Poland flipped his hair.

"Or us!" Finland piped up as Sweden grunted his response.

"Or us, either!" Spain voiced for him and Romano.

"What about big brother and me?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Me too!" Ukraine chimed in.

"Well, I guess I don't want you being lonely on your birthday, either." Belarus forced out.

"I want to see you and Bridge-san happy, too." Japan said.

"See Molls?" Bridge asked, "They do care." Molly hugged her tightly and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you guys so much!" the red-eyed brunette gushed. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"And it's only just begun," Bridge reminded as she spotted two dudes walk towards them.

"Hey girl, can I buy you a drink?" one of them asked as they put an arm around Molly

"You want to sing a duet with me?" the other one put his arm around Bridge as she looked at Molly who mouthed an idea to her. The neko nodded in response as they pulled the guys' arms off of them.

"We've got a special song for the two of you." Molly told them as she and Bridge walked over to the DJ.

"What track can I spin for you girls?" he asked as he handed the girls the song list.

"Track nine." they replied in unison as they got their mikes and headed onstage. Everyone began to cheer for them as Bridge and Molly blew a kiss to the two guys and the song, 'Take A Hint' from the show, Victorious began to play.

"_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_," Molly began as she and Bridge shook their hips.

"_I don't wanna be a priss, I just try to be polite!_

_But, it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot!_

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_," They walked over to the boys and started singing in their faces.

"_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth._

_And that is when it started goin' south, Ho!_

_Get your hands off my hips!_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips!_

_Stop you're starin' at my HEY!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No, you can't buy me a drink!_

_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint_," Bridge and Molly fanned their mouths and they walked away as one the dudes checked his breath.

"_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

_You ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop!_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped._

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips!_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your starin' at my HEY!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No, you can't buy me a drink!_

_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_What part of 'No', don't you get?_

_Just go and tell your friends: I'm not really_

_Interested!_

_It's about time that your leavin'!_

_I'm gonna count to three and,_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne!_

_One_," Bridge started counting as she and Molly walked back over them.

"_Take your hands off my-_

_Two._

_'Fore I punch you in the-_

_Three._

_STOP your starin' at my-_

_HEY!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_I am not your missin' link_," They got back on stage as the two poor dudes left the club in humiliation.

"_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_Woa-oah!_

_No, you can't buy me a drink!_

_Lemme tell you what I think:_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_!" When the song ended, the audience broke into a round of applause as Molly and Bridge took a bow. For the rest of the day, Molly sang some more while Bridge sang J-Pop.

**(=^J^=)**

"Hey, has anyone seen Canada?" Bridge asked when they got back to Alfred's. She ignored the confused faces as she and Molly walked in to the kitchen and saw him holding a vanilla cake with chocolate icing in his hands. Canada had written 'Happy Birthday Molly and Bridge!' on the cake in red and purple frosting and he drew their faces on the cake as well.

"D-Do you like it?" Canada asked shyly.

"Oh. My. God. WE LOVE IT!" The two girls set the cake on the table and hugged the Canadian as he smiled at them.

"Why are you dudes hugging the air?" America asked as the others walked in, "Plus, where did you get the awesome cake?" Molly stomped over to the American and slapped him across the face.

"I can't stand how you don't notice your own brother!" Molly snapped, "He was kind enough to make this wonderful cake for us while you just took him for granted! Apologize, NOW!" She pointed to where Canada was standing and Alfred rubbed his sore cheek as he walked over to his brother.

"I'm real sorry bro, and I'll try to notice you more often." he quickly apologized as Canada smiled softly.

"T-Thanks Alfred." he told his brother and silently thanked Molly as well.

"So who wants cake?" Molly asked everyone else who looked amazed at the way that she had scolded America.

"Like, I'll get the candles and like, the lighter." Poland said as he broke the silence.

"I'rr get the camera." Japan added and everyone gathered around the table as China turned off the lights. When Poland came back, he carefully placed the candles on the cake and lit them as Japan got his camera ready.

"Ready?" Hungary asked. The others nodded and Liechtenstein led the 'Happy Birthday' song as they circled Molly and Bridge. When the song ended, Japan flashed his camera as Bridge as Molly made a wish on the candles. Everyone clapped as Italy walked over to the two girls.

"Vé! What do you want for your birthday?" he asked them as they smiled.

"I don't think that we need presents this year." Bridge said as she turned to Molly.

"Yeah." she agreed, "We've already gotten everything that we wanted."

* * *

**God, I wrote such a sappy ending! **

**Review if you want Canada to make you a ****cake, too!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	15. Yaoi Doujinshis and Jealous America

**Virtual hugs to peacesigngirl841 for once again helping me come with these awesome new chapter ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 15

A Legend of Korra marathon was playing as Bridge and Molly lay on the couch and watched it while they worked on their FanFiction collaboration.

"I think that Dawn should wear bunny-ears and a tail." Bridge suggested.

"Scott should also pose as the big bad sexy wolf!" Molly added as they laughed at something that Bolin had said on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Ukraine asked and she walked up to them as they looked at her.

"Writing." Bridge said.

"Watching a Legend of Korra marathon." Molly stated and they turned back to the computer screen as they continued to talk about the Scott x Dawn pairing, or 'Dott' from the Total Drama series.

"You seem quite focused, da?" Russia asked and he joined the neko and the demon on the couch as they explained what FanFiction and Legend of Korra were to Ukraine.

"Hey, Ivan!" Molly greeted as she turned and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning, my sunflower." he told her as she put her head in his lap while he played with her hair. Ukraine smiled at her brother and she left the sofa for him and Molly to share.

"Why did no one terr me that there was a Regend of Korra marathon on today?!" Japan exclaimed and rushed over to sit on the floor next to Bridge as she got off of the couch. "I had no idea that you riked this show."

"Yeah, Molly and I like to catch it every Saturday." Bridge explained with a smile. Japan seemed pleased at this as he handed her a manila envelope.

"What's that?" Molly asked from Ivan's lap as Bridge opened it.

"Oh. My. God." Bridge said as she held up the contents, "America x Britain and Sweden x Finland yaoi doujinshis!"

"MY SUFIN!" Molly shrieked and swiped the comic of one her favorite non-Russia OTP's from her friend's hands as Russia smiled in amusement.

"Thank you so much, Kiku!" Bridge exclaimed and she hugged the blushing Japanese man as he awkwardly patted her back.

"You're wercome, Bridge-san." Bridge let go of Japan as she continued to write and watch TV with Molly.

**(=^J^=)**

"It's not fair," America complained as he spied on the group from the kitchen, "Kiku and the commie are totally stealing my citizens! MY CITIZENS!"

"Just because they're YOUR citizens, it doesn't give you control over whom they choose as their friends." Arthur shook his head as he walked over to the jealous American.

"I've got to think of something to get them to hang out with me." America brainstormed and ignored the Brit as he went to go talk to Flying Mint Bunny. "I've got it!" America exclaimed as he struck a hero pose, "I'm going to throw the best American barbecue that those girls have ever seen, and then they'll HAVE to hang out me!"

**(=^J^=)**

"Vé! Can't we go the cookout, too?" Italy asked Germany.

"I've already told you that I have training to do." he replied.

"But Luddyyyy!" the Italian whined.

"NEIN!" Germany bellowed.

"TEN!" Molly made fun of his accent as she walked over to them, "But, you should go anyways. Plus, you can train in the pool where Alfred said we were having it!"

"Do I have to?" Germany contemplated this as Molly flashed her red eyes him.

"Yes, unless you want me to burn your secret porn stash and dance on the ashes." she threatened as Germany gasped.

"H-How did you..?" he stuttered and then sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll go to the damn cookout. But, don't tell anyone about my collection!"

"Grazie!" Italy thanked him.

"See how easy that was?" Molly smirked and began to walk out before she stopped to turn to Ludwig, "By the way, I didn't know that you had a stash of porn under your bed; I just guessed!" The German just sweat-dropped as the demon happily skipped away to help prepare the barbecue.

* * *

**My PM inbox is still open to new ideas and suggestions. I will credit you in the Author's Notes if I choose your idea!**

**Review if you want the second season of Korra to come out sooner!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	16. Pool Party and Molly Owns Germany

**Enjoy ****another freakin' chapter, my lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 16

America manned the grill and glanced up occasionally at the two girls who came out of the changing room to the pool that they had booked.

"We're ready!" Bridge announced as she and Molly waved to everyone. They had all turned to the demon and the neko as they walked over to their chairs to put their stuff down. Bridge wore a black scoop-neck tankini with a white cherry-blossom print that Poland had altered to fit around her tail. She had also pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and bent down to take off her flip-flops as some of the more perverted nations managed to catch a glimpse of her behind. Even a beet red Japan cautiously sneaked a peek as Molly stood in front of her friend with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, you've had your eyeful! Now, quit staring at my best friend's ass!" Molly scolded as Bridge squeaked in embarrassment. Molly wore a black and red striped bikini with a white bow on either strap of the top and walked over to the diving board at the deep end of the pool. "YOLOKI!" she hollered as she gracefully front flipped into water with a splash and swished her hair as she emerged.

"HERE I COME!" Bridge screamed as she cannon-balled in. They both giggled and they began to splash each other when Prussia spoke up.

"The awesome me declares a chicken fight!" the albino exclaimed as he jumped in, too.

"Oh, you're on, Gilly!" Molly challenged him as she swam over to the edge where Russia was sitting. "Wanna take part in the chicken fight, Ivan?" she questioned him as he stood up.

"Da, just let me get ready." he replied as he took off his coat and shirt. Molly face turned a little pink at the sight of Ivan's bare chest as he put his scarf on the chair and climbed in.

"Ready?" Molly asked and he nodded as she climbed on his broad shoulders.

"West, get on my shoulders!" Prussia demanded and Germany sighed as he got on his brother's shoulders.

"This is only because I can't resist a challenge." Ludwig explained as Gilbert and Ivan went to face each other, "Warten Sie, ich kann nicht kämpfen, ein Mädchen!" he stated and Molly's eyes burned pink at the statement.

"Oh, you DID not just say that you can't fight a girl!" her words oozed with venom.

"OOOOOOOOH! Now he's gonna get it!" Bridge hooted.

"Eins, zwei, drei, los!" Prussia declared as Molly tackled Germany. They wrestled until Molly's eyes glowed with sweet revenge and she pushed the German off of his brother's shoulders. As he resurfaced, Molly crossed her arms and smirked.

"You say that you don't fight girls, and yet you got your German ass whooped by one!" Molly taunted and a chorus of OOOOOOOOHs was heard from the spectators. She back flipped off of Russia and dismounted on to the edge of the pool as she got hit by a water gun. "What the-" she'd gotten sprayed again by Belarus who had and evil glint in her eye and Molly grinned at the unspoken challenge. "Bring. It. On." was the demon's reply as she grabbed the nearest water gun and let out a battle cry before pursuing Belarus.

**(=^J^=)**

As everyone began to dry off from when they had joined Belarus and Molly's water war, America rushed up to Molly and handed her what looked like Russia's beloved scarf.

"Hey, look I got for you!" Alfred said trying to win her over. "So, do you maybe wanna hang out?" Molly looked at the scarf then back to him and scoffed as she walked away.

"I'm not buying it, and he's right behind you!" she called to him over her shoulder as she went over to talk with Bridge.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Russia chanted as America slowly turned around and faced him.

"I-I found your s-scarf for y-you." Alfred chuckled nervously as Ivan took his scarf and gave the American a creepy smile.

"I pound your face to dust if you take my things again, da?" a dark aura surrounded the Russian and America gulped in response as the violet-eyed nation walked away. "Da, and stay away from Molly, too. Find your OWN sunflower." he said over his shoulder and walked over to Molly who hugged him tightly.

America turned green with envy and he tried to think of ways to make Bridge hang out with him as she chatted with Molly, Russia, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Italy, and China as well as Belarus who had eventually joined them. France had also tried to join them, but he had tried to grab Molly's boobs. Now, poor Francis laid face-down beside them unconscious with visible claw marks on his back from Bridge

"...So, my theater class put on our production of Legally Blonde: The Musical and I had a lot of fun being in it! Also, this one time..." Bridge and the others laughed at what she had just said and America had eavesdropped enough of their conversation to figure out a ploy to win Bridge over.

"Alfred, what are you thinking of this time?" Arthur cautioned as a wicked grin spread across the American's face.

"I know where we're going in three days." was Alfred's reply.

* * *

**Poor France...NOT! I just love ****torturing poor unsuspecting perverted Frenchmen!**

**Translations:**

**(German) Warten Sie, ich kann nicht kämpfen, ein Mädchen! - Wait, I can't fight a girl!**

**(German) Eins, zwei, drei, los! - One, two, three, go!**

**Review if you would be crazy enough to have a water war with Belarus!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	17. Surprise and The Need for a Replacement

**My fangirl senses are tingling for this chapter!**

**SPOILER ALERTS**

**If you ****haven't seen Legally Blonde: The Musical, then too bad!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"What's this for?" Bridge tilted her head in confusion at the manila envelope with her name scrawled on it in purple Sharpie.

"Open it up, and see!" America told her as if he OBVIOUSLY had nothing to do with it. Bridge opened the envelope and her eyes popped at what she pulled out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, "YOU GOT US FUCKING TICKETS TO SEE LEGALLY BLONDE: THE MUSICAL ON FUCKING BROADWAY?!"

"Do you like it?" he asked smugly. Bridge could only squeal in response and she bear-hugged Alfred as Molly burst in.

"BRIDGE, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ROSE THAT CENSORS FRANCE HAPPENED TO YOU?!" the demon hollered as Bridge let go of him and showed her the tickets that she was holding.

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" Molly freaked out.

"YES, FUCKING WAY!" Bridge retorted as her tail swished around in pure excitement.

"WE'RE HEADING TO BROADWAY, BITCHES!" Molly and Bridge hyperventilated as clapped their hands together like retarded seals.

"Who's heading to Broadway?" Hungary asked as she poked her head into the living room.

"WE ARE!" the two girls exclaimed in unison as they ran over to hug her.

"America got us all tickets to see Legally Blonde: The Musical!" Bridge told Hungary.

"Wonderful! I saw it one time back home with Prussia, but he got us kicked out in the middle of Act One!" the frying-pan wielding nation jumped at the chance as she could finally pick up from when the egocentric albino had gotten them booted out.

"When are we leaving?" Molly asked and she and Bridge as well as Hungary turned expectantly to America.

"Tell the others to get packing, because we're leaving in ten!" he replied striking a hero pose.

**(=^J^=)**

After about four hours and thirty-seven minutes of driving in a van that somehow managed to fit everyone in it, they finally arrived in New York City! They got a good parking space outside of the Broadway Theater, because the show didn't start for another thirty-five minutes and they handed the tickets to the girl in the booth as they made their way inside.

"So big..." Finland marveled at the many over-sized posters displayed of both past and current Broadway productions while Sweden seemed somewhat amused.

"That's what she said!" Molly said as Finny blushed and Bridge flicked her forehead.

"Ill? What do you mean Elle fell ill?!" a man in his early forties with ginger red hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips yelled into his earpiece. Bridge overheard this and rushed over to him with the rest of the gang in tow.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear you say that Elle has fallen ill." she began politely, "Is that true?" the man sighed as he turned to the group with sympathy in his dull green eyes.

"I'm afraid so," he informed them as he took a drag from his cigarette, "She caught a stomach virus and her understudy quit. If we can't find a replacement soon, we'll have to cancel the show." Bridge looked horrified at this information as her friend nudged her with a huge grin on her face.

"Bridge," Molly told her, "Why don't YOU be Elle?" Bridge looked at her like she had just broken the entire Guinness Book of World Records.

"M-Me?" The neko stuttered, "W-Why me?"

"You know the entire script by heart, and you starred in your class production of it." Molly said as she put a hand on Bridge's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Besides, I know you can do it, because I believe in you." Bridge listened to the honesty in her best friend's words and smiled.

"Sir, wait!" she called out to the man as he walked away.

"Yes?" he turned to face Bridge as she smiled at him.

"What if I replaced Elle?" she asked, "I know the entire script by heart, and I could even pull up my tail and put my ears in a wig cap!" The man looked questioningly at her ears and tail as he shook his head and held out his hand.

"Missy, if you do just that, then you've got yourself a deal!" he grinned and she shook his hand before he escorted her to her dressing room.

Everyone looked clueless about what had just happened and America walked up to Molly.

"What did Bridge just agree to?" he asked. Molly just smirked as she told him that they should take their seats and find out.

**(=^J^=)**

"Attention members of the audience," the announcer's voice boomed through the speakers of the theater, "Due to certain circumstances, Elle couldn't make it." Almost everyone in the audience booed while Molly just grinned like an idiot. "But," the announcer began, "Fortunately, the producers said they had found themselves a perfect replacement!" Everyone cheered as the house lights dimmed and the announcer began again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Broadway Theater is proud to present...LEGALLY BLONDE: THE MUSICAL!" The audience went wild as the curtain raised to show the UCLA sorority Delta Nu building.

"It looks so girly, aru." China commented.

"Like, I think it's totally adorable!" Poland said.

"QUIET!" Molly hissed as she leaned forward in her seat. The music began for 'Omigod You Guys' as the sorority girls popped out and began to sing.

"What kind of shitty song is this?!" Romano complained.

"I don't know, but I like it!" France said perversely as Molly shot them both a menacing glare.

"Romano, shut the hell up! France, I swear if you get a boner," Molly whispered threateningly, "I'll rip BOTH of your dicks off!" Romano looked like he was about to shit his pants and France put a hand protectively over his crotch as Bridge appeared on stage, wig and all.

"There she is!" Molly whispered excitedly as the song continued.

* * *

**I'm so evil to put a cliffhanger, MWUAHAHAHA!**

**Review if you want to Bridge to do well as Elle!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	18. Worried Japan and Bridge's Tail Pops Out

**Virtual kittens to peacesigngirl841 for explaining the plot of Legally Blonde: The Musical to me!**

**SPOILER ALERTS**

**Once again, if you haven't seen Legally Blonde: The Musical, then too bad!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The date scene where Warner broke up with Elle had finished and Japan looked angry, because Bridge had to kiss Warner for that scene. He took a deep breath as he watched Bridge burst in to the Harvard admission offices with a squad of cheerleaders. France said nothing as he remembered Molly's threat against his vital regions while she happily leaned on Russia's shoulder and continued to watch.

Molly had to stifle her laughter as Bridge ironically told Paulette that she wanted to become a brunette. Then, as Vivienne gave Bridge the invite to the party, the giggling demon had to keep herself from losing it for what was to come next. Japan seemed positively mortified as Bridge walked on stage into the party dressed as a pink Playboy Bunny and silently raged that she wasn't allowed to show THAT much skin in a full house.

At the end of Act One, Japan stormed over to Molly during intermission and pushed her furiously against a wall.

"How come you didn't TERR me that Bridge-san wourd have to kiss another man and expose THAT much skin?!" Molly pushed Japan away from her and smirked.

"Don't worry, Kiku. Bridge only has to kiss like, two more guys." she reassured and Japan looked like he was about to vomit as Molly walked away. "By the way, why DID you want to know about that so badly?" she asked him over her shoulder and he turned a dark shade of red as she skipped off to get a fruit punch.

**(=^J^=)**

The 'Bend and Snap' scene had ended during Act Two and France once again had to strain himself from making a perverted remark. Then, Bridge did the 'Bend and Snap' for Nikos and received no response as she said her line stating that Nikos was gay. The nations' faces flushed at 'Gay or European!' and Molly giggled at this as Russia petted her hair while Belarus got kicked out of the theater when the security guards caught her threatening Molly with her knife.

When Callahan hit on Bridge and kissed her, Japan rocked back and forth in his seat as he repeated to himself that it was just acting. He also told himself that Bridge would come back to them, back to him, as she kissed Emmett after he had accepted her proposal.

**(=^J^=)**

When all the actors on stage took a bow, Bridge's tail popped out from under her dress and the audience was dead silent. She thought that she was about to cry when Molly stood up and clapped for her.

"Bravo! This woman has pulled off the new trend of cat-tails!" Molly said as she continued to applaud her best friend, "She was just too embarrassed off showing the latest look during the performance, such modesty! Bravo!" The other nations took the hint and stood up to applaud, as well. The rest of the audience murmured in agreement as they got up and cheered for 'the newest trend' and Bridge bowed while she mouthed her thanks to her true best friend.

**(=^J^=)**

As the gang excited the theater, Molly had 'accidentally' set it on fire and America played the hero as he called the fire department to try to find the cause of it. When they ran a DNA test on a lighter that was left at the scene, the analyzer overloaded and short-circuited, as there was no trace found on the lighter. Molly just smirked and held hands with Ivan as they walked out of the theater. No one ever did find out whom the lighter really belonged to.

"Real mature, Molls." Bridge said as she rolled her eyes at the demonic mischief-maker, "Wait, did we remember to bail out Belarus?

"...Yes...?" she replied. Bridge just face-palmed as Japan rushed up to her and told her how worried he was about her.

"Did Molly tell you that I did those things involuntarily?" she asked with a soft smile. He shook his head and she lightly kissed his nose. "Because THAT wasn't involuntary," she told him as she hopped into the van. Japan touched the part of his nose where Bridge had kissed it while he turned deep crimson and smiled a little as he got into the van, as well.

* * *

**Virtual donuts to Anime Alert for giving me the idea to make Bridge's tail pop out and to make Molly 'accidentally' set the theater on fire!**

**Review if you would save your best friend from humiliation like Molly did!  
**

**Asta la pasta!**


	19. Lockets and Fireworks

**Virtual cherry-blossoms to peacesigngirl841 and Anime Alert for helping me avoid writers' block!**

* * *

Chapter 19

America had forced Britain to team up with him as he had tried to come up with another scheme.

"Damn wanker," the Brit grumbled as the American spied on the girls in the living room, "I only agreed to this so that you'd quit your blasted whining!"

"SHHH!" Alfred hissed as listened to Molly and Russia watch 'Anastasia' while Bridge talked to Japan as he helped her draw a manga.

"So, you want acceptance into the Disney Correge Program?" he heard Japan ask as Bridge finished drawing a panel.

"She's been going on about it ever since she was eleven!" Molly interjected from her spot on the on the couch.

"Damn straight!" Bridge exclaimed, "I've loved Disney my ENTIRE life, but I haven't been to any of the parks in seventeen years, though." the neko smiled fondly at the memory and Japan smiled, too.

"I'm sure that you wirr be abre to go again, someday," he said as Bridge sketched out the kissing scene.

"Did you hear that?" America questioned, "She hasn't been to a Disney park in SEVENTEEN years!"

"I'm not deaf, you asshat," Britain replied, "But we can't just drop everything and go to a bloody amusement park!"

"...Well...about that," Alfred said looking guilty.

"You had already gotten the tickets, flight, and hotel rooms, didn't you?" Arthur asked as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Do you want your credit card back?" Alfred questioned as the Brit smacked him in the back of his thick head.

**(=^J^=)**

"HOLY SHIT!" Bridge hollered as Molly hyperventilated, "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYWORLD!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Molly fist pumped as she realized something, "Wait, where did Alfred get all the money to take us?"

"WHO CARES? WE'RE GOING TO FREAKIN' DISNEYWORLD!" Bridge ranted and Molly shook her head at her best friend's obsession with Disney as they went to go pack their things.

**(=^J^=)**

One hour and forty-nine minute flight later, they hopped on a bus that was headed straight for Disneyworld and checked into the Fort Wilderness Resort. They had all agreed to meet back up in Fantasyland and everyone split up to explore the park. Germany and Italy went to go explore Epcot, Spain and Romano went to the Animal Kingdom, and Hungary took Austria as well as Prussia to DisneyQuest in Downtown Disney so that she could enter the gaming tournament.

Ukraine went with Belarus to MGM Studios, Poland and the Baltics went to Splash Mountain, Liechtenstein and Sealand dragged their older siblings on all of the rides, China went to go win prizes at the game booths, France flirted with pretty girls, Sweden and Finland walked the boardwalk, and Canada went to the new hockey rink in the Wide World of Sports.

Bridge took Japan to the Magic Kingdom and Molly took Russia to see a concert in Pleasure Island while America alternated between the locations to spy on his citizens.

When everyone met back in up Fantasyland, they decided to get dinner at the Be Our Guest restaurant in the Beast's castle and catch the fireworks display afterwards. Japan nervously sneaked glances at Bridge during the entire meal and he blushed when she had caught him as he excused himself from the table.

Bridge sat on a bench outside of the Beast's castle as she picked the petals off of a complimentary rose and Japan walked up to her with his hands behind his back. "Hey, Kiku!" she smiled at him as she continued to pluck the soft petals off of the stem, "I was really worried about you when you had left so abruptly. Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yes everything is fine. I'm sorry that I had made you worry." he said and he didn't look her in the eye as he handed her a small box that was in his hands. She cocked her head to the side as she unwrapped the box and opened it. She gasped when she held up a sliver Mickey Mouse locket with her name engraved on the back of it and her eyes watered as she opened it.

'あなたは私にミッキーミニーです。' Was engraved on the inside and a white cherry-blossom petal was delicately placed on top of it. Happy tears cascaded down Bridge's face and Japan still didn't look her in the eye as he grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"P-Prease go and watch the fireworks in Epcot with me?" Japan asked quickly and Bridge hugged him as she assaulted his cheeks with kisses.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to go with you!" she answered. He blushed madly, because he didn't expect an answer. But, he smiled as he and Bridge walked hand in hand to take the shuttle to Japan in Epcot. America's stomach dropped when Bridge had accepted Kiku's 'date' request as he went to go spy on Molly in Downtown Disney.

**(=^J^=)**

After they had gone to see the La Nouba performance by Cirque du Soleil and watch Hungary win the gaming tournament, Molly had grabbed Russia as she used her demon powers to inconspicuously jump them both up on to the roof of DisneyQuest and waited for the fireworks to start.

"Did you have fun today, Ivan?" Molly asked as he put his hands around her waist.

"Da," he replied as he placed his chin on top of her head and smiled, "I have fun, because I spend the day with YOU, Molly."

"Really?" she blushed, "I'm so glad."

"Anything for my little sunflower, da?" he said to her and she smiled like she was the luckiest girl on Earth, "Wait what if my little sister sees us up here?" Molly rolled her eyes while she felt a large amount of courage well up inside of her.

"She won't." she then used that courage to spin around and face him as she kissed him dead on the lips. Ivan's eyes widened at the demon's bold move before he relaxed into the kiss and tightened his grip on her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. The bright lights exploded around them and all of their cares melted away as they slowly pulled apart. Ivan looked at his sunflower with hazy vision and she smiled as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I suppose we should head back to our rooms now, huh?" she asked him as she drew patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Da, let's not worry the others." he agreed as Molly smiled and placed a quick last peck on his lips.

"Grab on," she told him. Ivan held on tight as Molly hopped from rooftop to rooftop back to Fort Wilderness and poor Alfred's heart shattered while he watched them jump off into the night.

* * *

**Translation:**

**(Japanese) あなたは私にミッキーミニーです。- You are the Minnie to my Mickey.**

**Kiku, you are so cheesy!**

**Molly and Ivan FINALLY kissed for real!**

**Poor America! He just lost two of his citizens in one night to Japan and Russia! FEEEEEELS!**

**Review for your feels!**

**Asta la pasta! **


	20. Confessions and Molly Comforts Belarus

**I worked really hard on this chapter, so please don't hate it!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Molly, Bridge, Ukraine, Hungary, Belarus, and Belgium sat in a makeshift circle on the floor of their shared room as they talked about their days. The gang had met up with Belgium as well as Netherlands at some point when they were at Typhoon Lagoon and she decided that they should tag along.

"Wow, I'm so ecstatic that you won first place the gaming tournament, Elizabeta!" Molly congratulated Hungary as she held her gold trophy. "I have an Xbox 360 back at home, but I could never become an expert gamer like you!"

"Thank you, dear!" Hungary beamed, "It was just in my competitive nature to do my best."

"Bela and I had so much fun on The Tower of Terror, too!" Ukraine told them, "She rode it ten times, but I had to sit down after the second go-round, because my big boobies hurt my back from such a big fall."

"I guess my day didn't suck THAT badly." Belarus admitted as she tried to force a smile, but it ended up looking like a snarl.

"Big brother and I rode in a tethered balloon above Downtown Disney and the view was breathtaking!" Belgium added.

"I'm so glad that everyone had a wonderful day!" Bridge clapped her hands together as her tail swished in joy.

"Hey, Bridge, where did you get that necklace?" Molly asked curiously as she noticed it hanging from her best friend's neck. Bridge touched her Mickey Mouse locket and a light blush spread across her face as she remembered who gave it to her.

"Er...well...I..." she mumbled and her blush grew darker as Molly grinned like a complete idiot.

"Kiku gave that to you, didn't he?" the demon questioned and everyone looked expectantly at the neko as she sighed.

"Alright." Bridge confessed, "He gave it to me as he asked me to go watch the fireworks with him in Japan at Epcot and I accepted." Everyone awed at this as Bridge opened up the locket and explained what the Japanese engraving meant.

"I did wonder WHY Kiku had left dinner so soon." Molly said as she put an arm around her best friend, "Way to go, Bridgey Bear!" Bridge rolled her eyes at her ridiculous nickname as she turned to Molly.

"How your YOUR day, Mollypop?" Bridge asked smugly as Molly's pale skin failed to contain the red that dusted her cheeks.

"Ivan and I watched the fireworks from the roof of DisneyQuest." she stated matter-of-factually.

"And?" Bridge prompted and she smirked as Molly whispered into her ear about what else had happened, "You did NOT!" Bridge said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes I DID!" Molly huffed as Bridge and her started laughing out of the blue.

"I don't get it." Belgium cocked her head as the two girls started to calm down, "What DID you do?"

"Molly kissed Ivan." Bridge blurted out.

"And Ivan kissed back." Molly added and everyone but Bridge gasped as Belarus blew her top.

"Вы жудасна сука гробаны! Як ты смееш красці брат Расею ад мяне!" Belarus exploded as she lunged at Molly. But the sly demon was too quick and jumped up as she sent a roundhouse kick to the female nation's jaw. Everyone gasped as she fell to the floor and started coughing up blood.

"We can choose to love someone." Molly began as she stood over her, "But we can't control whom THEY choose to love." Belarus started crying and looked up at Molly as she gasped at the female nation's breaking composure.

"Brother Russia was whom I chose to love." she sobbed, "Why doesn't he love ME, but yet he loves YOU?!" Molly's ruby eyes widened as she put a hand sympathetically on Belarus' shoulder.

"Natalia, these are things that you can't force on to someone." she explained, "Be GENTLE with them to gain their love, and I KNOW that you are capable of doing that." Belarus stopped and turned to Molly as she started to hope.

"R-Really?" she sniffed, "Y-You really think that I can find someone else to love?"

"Of course I do." Molly told her honestly and smiled, "You are a strong-willed, passionate woman and I'd hate to see your talents go to waste!" Belarus lunged at her again, but didn't attack. Instead, she hugged her and Molly stiffened before she hugged back.

"Дзякуй. Дзякуй за веру ў мяне." Belarus whispered.

"You welcome." Molly replied and everyone looked shocked as they pulled away.

"How did you do that?" Ukraine asked the girl who had just cured her little sister, "How did you know what to say?"

"Because, I knew what I said is true." Molly replied with a wink and Belarus actually cracked a smile as they began to climb into bed.

"Why don't you sleep with Bridge and me tonight, Natalia?" Molly asked and patted the bed as Bridge gave her a skeptical look. "Don't worry! We're cool, aren't we?" She turned to Belarus who nodded and climbed on the bed in between Bridge and Molly as Belgium turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, girls." Molly yawned as she snuggled into the pillow.

"Goodnight." was everyone's last reply and they fell asleep knowing that Belarus wouldn't try to kill Molly in her sleep, this time.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(Belarusian) Вы жудасна сука гробаны! Як ты смееш красці брат Расею ад мяне! - ****You horrible fucking bitch! How dare you steal brother Russia from me!**

**(Belarusian) Дзякуй. Дзякуй за веру ў мяне. - Thank you. Thank you for believing in me.**

**Hurray for forgiveness!**

**Review for your chance to win a virtual panda!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	21. More Surprises and an Old Friend

**Spring Break ends today, and I won't update as often as I'd like to, anymore!**

**I couldn't have written this much without your support!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 21

The gang was getting ready to head out for day two in Disneyworld, and all the girls minus Liechtenstein rejoiced as Russia's little sister acted less quarrelsome towards Molly.

"Imagine yourself in a metal room." the red-eyed brunette began as she told Belarus her favorite riddle and pulled on a Russian flag tank top, "There are no doors, windows or cellphone service, and you're unarmed. How do you get out?"

"I don't know." the female nation said, "How does one get out of a room such as that?"

"They STOP imagining!" Molly answered, "Good one, eh, Natalia?"

"Yes, that was pretty good." Belarus replied and chuckled as Molly cracked a smile. Ukraine was just grateful that they were on good terms now, and Hungary and Bridge seconded that notion as Belgium was still confused, but she went along with it, too.

"So, where are we going, again?" Bridge questioned as she cleaned her ears and pulled on an altered pair of black denim shorts.

"I think that Japan chose to pick the group activity today." Hungary replied, "But he won't tell us what its is, though."

"I'm sure that whatever he had picked he had meant it for you, Bridge!" Belgium added winking at Bridge who started turning pink.

"Come on!" Molly groaned and adjusted her handmade purple 'KolKolKolKolKol' patterned backpack that was around her shoulders as she opened the door, "Let's get going! We don't want to keep everyone else waiting!" Everyone did a quick last-minute mirror check and followed the hyperactive demon out to meet the others at Disney's Hollywood Studios.

**(=^J^=)**

Russia gave Molly a piggyback ride and Japan covered Bridge's eyes as the two guys led the girls into the surprise activity.

"How much farther, Kiku?" Bridge moaned and his hands still covered her eyes as he led her through the door.

"Oh. My. God." Molly breathed out as she climbed off of Russia's back, "Kiku, now would be a good time to let Bridge see this."

"WHAT?" the neko asked in anticipation as Japan uncovered eyes that bulged at what she saw, "T-The Art of Animation?"

"D-Do you rike it?" Kiku asked as Bridge ran up to him and attacked his cheeks with kisses.

"Omigod, YES! I love it!" Bridge answered smiling and she ran up to a sketch of Ariel from The Little Mermaid as she took out her iPhone, "For posterity!" She snapped billions of pictures of the sketches on the walls and Molly gasped as she ran over to her best friend.

"BRIDGE!" Molly hollered, "Guess what?!"

"What?! I'm trying to take pictures of Nemo!" Bridge went off on Molly for interrupting her photo shoot as the demon turned her face to a girl's backside, "What about her?"

"Think about it!" her demonic best friend explained with smirk as she let go of her face, "Who do we know that has long strawberry-blonde hair which looks JUST like that?" The neko tapped her chin in thought and her ears perked up as she realized whom it could be.

"You mean...?" Bridge began to ask as Molly rushed up and hugged the girl from behind. She spun around to face the demon and both of their eyes widened.

"M-Molly?!" the strawberry-blonde exclaimed in disbelief as Molly let go of her, "I-Is that you?"

"Well even though that I'm technically supposed to look like my OC," Molly began, "It's me." Both of them teared up as they ran over to Bridge and formed a group hug.

"We've missed you SO much Ray!" Molly gushed as they all pulled apart.

"I can't believe that it's you!" Bridge added.

"I can't believe that my two best friends are a demon and a neko!" 'Ray' retorted, "I missed you guys, too!" She gasped as she ran over to the confused nations and started fangirling. "ZOMG! YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE ANIME THAT MOLLY MADE ME WATCH!"

"Who are you?" Finland asked.

"How do you know the girls?" Austria added.

"Vé! Do you like pasta?" Italy chimed in.

"This is our friend, Rachel." Molly introduced her to the gang.

"Molly knew her from Girl Scouts, and I knew her from Molly." Bridge answered Austria's question.

"I. LOVE. PASTA!" Rachel said making Italy smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, love." Britain shook Rachel's hand as Russia and Japan walked over.

"Preased to meet you Racher-san." Japan bowed

"Any friends of my little sunflower are my friends, too, da?" Russia told her and walked over to Molly.

"You hit it off with Russia!" Rachel smiled clapping her hands together, "Nice job, girl!" Molly pecked Ivan's lips and he stroked her hair.

"Does that mean that you hit it off with Japan?" the strawberry-blonde questioned the older brunette.

"You could say that..." Bridge blushed and walked over to an equally red Kiku as he put an arm around her. Rachel smirked at her friends as a Chinese man walked up to her.

"There you are, Rachel." he told her as he hugged her, "Who are these people?"

"Hey, hon!" she replied pecking his lips, "These are my friends Molly and Bridge along with the cast of Hetalia!"

"You mean your old Girl Scout friend along with her friend and the characters from the anime that you love so much?" he asked.

"Yup!" Rachel replied as the Chinese man walked over to the group and bowed.

"It's nice to meet the friends of my fiancé." he greeted, "I am Tian Lín."

"Tian means 'heaven', aru!" China stated.

"Hold the fire truck up!" Molly said not wanting to swear in front of a bunch of little kids, "Did he just say FIANCÉ?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked up to Tian and held his hand, "We're going to get married here in Florida!"

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUNNN!**

**Molly and Bridge's friend, Rachel appears with her ****fiancé!**

**This will be interesting...**

**Review if you liked Molly's riddle!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	22. Catching Up and Sulking America

**I'M SO SORRY! I couldn't update because of school, family drama, and anime conventions! But, since I'm on Summer Break, I'll be writing more! I missed you all****!**

* * *

Chapter 22

"YOUR. GETTING. MARRIED?!" Molly freaked out and took a deep breath as she approached her friend's fiancé. Her crimson gaze searched him for any suspicious qualities and then patted Rachel's shoulder. "He is an excellent choice, Ray; I approve!"

"If Molly approves of Tian, then so do I!" Bridge agreed and rushed over to the girls as they all formed a group hug.

"Thanks girls! I'm so happy that you approve!" Rachel gushed and they broke the hug as Hungary walked over to them.

"If you guys need a wedding planner, I'd be happy to do it!" the female nation suggested.

"We would be honored to have you plan our wedding." Tian said and Hungary beamed as Poland approached the group.

"Like, if she's planning, then I'm like, totally designing the bridesmaids' dresses," he added.

"You guys are ALL welcome to help, too!" Rachel told the group, "Oh, and Poland, red and gold is our color scheme."

"Like, I could totally work with that!" Poland replied.

"How exciting!" Sealand piped up.

"Well, what are we all waiting for?!" Molly exclaimed as she ran out the door, "Let's plan a wedding!"

**(=^J^=)**

The nations that decided to help with the wedding planning separated from the others and left the park to gather the things that they needed with Hungary as the ringleader. Meanwhile, Rachel, Molly, and Bridge had migrated to the Cheshire Cafe so that they could talk together as friends.

"So, is there anything new that's going on?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her iced coffee. "You know, BESIDES being in an alternate universe?"

"Well, I got a new car, and I also made a female Helios cosplay from Sailor Moon." Bridge replied, "I'll have to show you it sometime, along with the car."

"I can't wait to see them!" Rachel said cheerfully, "What about you, Molls?"

"Other than my idiot brother FINALLY going off to college," Molly responded with a roll of her eyes, "Mother sold the house and we're going to move in to a nicer one!"

"Good for you!" the strawberry-blonde beamed, "I'm just so glad that you guys are doing well!" The girls chatted and laughed together until Bridge had received a text from Britain:

_Sorry to interrupt your time with your friends, love. But, Alfred has been sulking all morning, and none of us can figure out what the bloody hell is wrong with him! Meet us in front of the ice cream shop in Downtown Disney, ASAP!  
_

"Huh, I wonder what's wrong with him." the neko thought aloud.

"We should go find out, " Molly added getting out of her seat, "Although, I already have a pretty good guess."

"What is it?" Rachel questioned grabbing her purse. However, the demon remained silent as they went to go meet the others.

**(=^J^=)**

"Where are they?!" Prussia complained, "They're so not awesome by making us wait!"

"Who's not awesome?" Molly asked innocently as she appeared behind him. He yelped in surprise and jumped in to the closest nation's arms. But, much to the albino's disgust and Molly's enjoyment, he landed in Austria's arms. "Say PruAus!" she exclaimed, and took a picture before the aristocrat dumped Gilbert on to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Switzerland questioned, and Molly looked him dead in the eyes with a straight face.

"Yes, yes it was." the demon replied seriously and the Swiss man sweat-dropped as she skipped over to Russia. Bridge and Rachel rolled their eyes at their friend before they walked over to Japan and Tian.

"So, any clue on what's wrong with him?" Bridge asked holding Japan's hand.

"I'm afraid we don't know," he told her as he looked at the sulking American who sat curled up on a nearby bench, "He has been rike this ever since he woke up."

"We've tried to ask him what's wrong, but he won't tell us." Tian added as he played with his fiancé's long hair.

"Whatever it is, it's actually starting to worry me." Britain said with Sealand nodding his head in agreement.

"Do you girls know what might be wrong with señor America?" Spain inquired and everyone turned expectantly to Molly and Bridge.

"Fine," Molly admitted, "I think that America was jealous of Bridge and I hanging out with Ivan and Kiku."

* * *

**I'm sorry that I ended the chapter here, but there is more on the way!**

**Review if you missed me!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	23. Feeling Guilty and Molly Hatches a Plan

**I ****would've LOVED to update sooner, but I was in Florida with no Wi-Fi!**

**THE HORROR!**

**But, I'm back and ready to write!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"I knew that something like this was bound to happen," Britain sighed, "The git just didn't listen."

"But, why would Mister America be jealous of you two?" Finland asked with Sweden nodding his head in agreement.

"Because, we're his citizens," Molly replied bowing her head, "I guess he felt this way when we started hanging out with Kiku and Ivan more than him. God, I feel like such an ass now for brushing him off." Bridge's ears drooped as she and Molly looked at the ground in shame.

"But, just because you're American citizens, it doesn't mean that you HAVE to hang out with him." France argued earning a smack from Arthur.

"Yeah, but we still don't want Alfred to feel this way." Bridge said while Molly buried her face in her hands. Japan held Bridge close to him and Russia embraced his sunflower while he stroked her hair.

"If only there were a way to cheer him up," Liechtenstein piped up.

"Yeah," Canada agreed silently, "If only we knew how."

"C'mon, think!" Bridge thought aloud as she tapped her chin, "How can we snap him out of this? I swear, I've seen a more reasonable Alfred in that Ask-A-Nation panel four years ago!"

"Wait a second!" Molly spoke up, "Wasn't that the year when I couldn't stop re-watching the truth-or-dare part of the panel?"

"Yeah, why?" Bridge asked tilting her head in confusion. The gears turned inside the hyperactive demon's head as she began to form a plan.

"That's it!" Molly exclaimed, "I know what to do! But first, has anyone heard from Elizabeta?"

"Da," Russia responded, "Last we heard from her, she was at a place called Ultimar renting a condo for all of us."

"That's perfect! Thank you, Ivan!" Molly pecked his lips and looked around before she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to go find the Hungarian.

"Wait!" Rachel called out, "What are you doing?!"

"Grab my stuff, pack your bags, get Alfred off of the bench, and meet me there! Trust me!" Molly yelled back as her voice began to fade away. Everyone exchanged curious glances, but they followed the demonic brunette's orders and set off to see what she had in store for them.

**(=^J^=)**

China, Italy, Germany, Ukraine, Belarus, and Poland as well as the Baltics met up with the rest group in front of their top-floor condo waiting for Hungary to come up with the keys.

"Where's Belgium and Netherlands?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Like, they said that they totally had to design the cake." Poland replied with his hands full of fabric and sewing supplies.

"Um, where is Miss Molly?" Latvia asked.

"She told us that she'd meet us here," Russia replied creeping up behind the shivering Baltic, "Then, she left without another word. I wonder what my little sunflower has in store for us."

"Whatever is, she said that it would help cheer up Alfred." Britain added who held the sulking American by his collar, "Let's just hope that she was right."

"Where is Molly, anyway?" Bridge asked to no one in particular. Everyone looked curiously at one another before Hungary came rushing up to them.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hungary apologized as she unlocked the door, "Being a wedding planner isn't easy, you know." The door opened and everyone filed inside as Hungary led them in to the spacious living room where Molly was sitting on the couch.

"How did you-" Germany began until he realized what the brunette was capable of, "N-Nevermind."

"C'mon," Molly beckoned, "Kick off your shoes, put up your coats, and sit in a circle on the rug!" No one challenged her as the demon got up and disappeared in to the kitchen with Hungary in tow.

"Just what exactly are those two planning?" Tian questioned.

"Whatever it is," Austria began as he spotted them walking towards the group, "It'll certainly be interesting."

* * *

**I'm terribly obsessed with writing cliff-hangers...**

**Review if you have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	24. Forgiveness and Truth or Dare

**Howdy!**

**Enjoy a fresh, piping hot new chapter****!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Alrighty!" Molly said clapping her hands together, "Elizabeta, if you please?" The Hungarian nodded and handed a bottle filled with a clear liquid to everyone, except Liechtenstein, Sealand, and Latvia.

"Just what EXACTLY were you planning, Molls?" Rachel questioned eyeing the drink in her hand.

"To cheer up Alfred and to humiliate most of you," the demon began with a mischievous glint in her ruby eyes, "We are all going to play Truth or Dare, but with a few rules! First off, you can't give Alfred a truth or a dare. If you ABSOLUTELY have to, please go easy on him. I don't need anymore guilt to deal with! Second, if you chicken-out of answering a truth or doing a dare, you have to take a swig of the tasty beverage in your hands. Lastly, as much as it pains me to say it, we're going to try to keep it PG-13. If you MUST go rated R, either get a room, put the munchkins somewhere else or keep it to yourself! Any questions?"

"Yes, how is a bloody game supposed to cheer up this git?!" Britain raged gesturing to where America was SUPPOSEDLY sulking, "What? Where did he-" Arthur then looked up to see the American bear-hugging Molly. "Ugh, why do I even bother?"

"Dude, I can't believe you did this all for me!" Alfred exclaimed happily as he let go of Molly.

"Well, I couldn't just do nothing," she told him, "Bridge and I felt really bad about not spending more time with you, and-" Molly got cut off when America dragged her in to another bone-crushing embrace.

"Apology accepted!" Alfred declared and they broke away as everyone sighed, glad that he was back to normal.

"But Morry-san, why didn't the younger nations get a drink?" Japan inquired, "And, what exactry is it?"

"Oh, it's vodka," Molly replied, "I made it myself! Also, I promise that I didn't put anything in it that might harm any of you." Everyone seemed relieved at this fact. "'Cause if I wanted you dead, you already would be." A dark-purple formed around her and almost everyone sweat-dropped as the demonic brunette skipped over to her best friend. "C'mon Bridge, let's go sit with Alfred!" The older brunette nodded and got up as she and Molly sat at either side of America. Japan looked longingly at Bridge who gave him a shy wave. Russia only smiled at his sunflower, because even though he killed America at least three times in his mind, he thought that the fact that Molly chose to make vodka for his sake was good enough to keep him at bay.

"But, you both are too young to drink!" Germany protested eliciting a fit of maniacal laughter and an exasperated sigh from the demon and the neko.

"Oh Luddy," Molly sighed as she calmed down, "When will you ever learn?" The German shot Bridge a questioning glance who merely shrugged in response.

'_This will be a LONG game._' he thought.

"Alfred, why don't you start?" Bridge asked breaking the silence.

"Okay!" the American replied, "Ludwig! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess." Germany responded and America had a blank look on his face.

"What is the matter Mister America?" Finland asked curiously.

"I kinda don't know what to dare him," he confessed and everyone groaned as a mischievous smile graced Molly's features.

"I have a dare for Doitsu." the demon stated before she whispered it in to America's ear who smirked.

"That's genius!" Alfred exclaimed before turning back to the German, "Okay dude, I dare you to get down on one knee and declare your undying love for Italy!"

* * *

**Sorry that I ended it here! I just wanted my chapters at a reasonable length.**

**If you have any truths or dares that you would like to see in the next chapter, please PM me the truth or dare with who's giving it and ****receiving it!**

**Review if you want to see Doitsu go through with the dare!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	25. Germany's Dare and Molly Craves Scones

**Ta-da!**

**Enjoy a brand new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25

"W-What?!" Germany stuttered in disbelief as many nations applauded this dare and pulled out their cameras, "But I-"

"Sofern Sie ihm das Herz brechen wollen, empfehle ich Ihnen tun." Molly hissed, her glowing-red eyes glaring daggers at the German, "Oder, Romano und ich ein Team und machen Sie leiden!" Germany looked from an expectant Italy to Romano with a 'make-my-fratello-cry-and-you-will-fucking-get-it' look on his face and sighed. He acquiesced, standing up before getting down on one knee in front of Italy with one hand clasped in his own.

"Alright," Ludwig began, "Italia, we've known each other for a very, very, VERY long time, and it has not been easy on my part. Not to mention all the siestas that you've taken, but..um...well I guess...what I'm...trying to say is...that I..."

"God West, hurry up!" Prussia interrupted.

"C'mon! Be a man, Doitsu!" Molly added, holding her up phone to capture the moment.

"If you don't fucking DO something," Romano threatened, "I'm gonna-"

"F-Felicano, Ich liebe dich!" Germany stated hurriedly and rushed back to his seat as everyone applauded.

"YOU'RE A MAN!" Bridge blurted out and laughter ensued as she high-fived Molly.

"Vé, is all that true, Luddy?" Italy asked Germany who looked flushed at the question.

"W-We'll talk about it later, ja?" he replied quickly and Feliciano just smiled.

"Guuuuys," Molly groaned as she got up and made her way to the kitchen, "Do we have anything to eeeeeeat?" She began rummaging through the fridge when France gasped.

"Wait! Whatever you do don't take the-"

"JACKPOT!" Molly hollered holding up a container filled with burnt scones. The nations looked fearfully at the demonic brunette as she plopped down in her spot and turned to Britain. "Arthur, do you mind if I nom on these? I know that they're yours, but I think becoming a demon has increased my metabolism."

"Help yourself, love," he responded, joyful that someone actually WANTED his cooking, "They're all yours!"

"Yes!" Molly fist-pumped before she popped off the lid and took out a scone.

"NO!" All of the nations yelled and Molly froze as the scone almost touched her lips.

"What?" Molly asked innocently cocking her head to the side.

"Are you asking to have your insides poisoned?!" America exclaimed.

"We're begging you, don't do it!" France pleaded

"See here, Frog! Just because my cooking is-"

"Terrible!" Italy interjected while Germany shuddered at the thought of the Brit's cooking. Russia rushed to his sunflower's side and looked at her with concern in his violet eyes.

"Please don't do it," he told her softly, "I don't want you to get sick." Molly looked at the Russian and the arguing nations before she clenched her eyes shut and screamed.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" the room went dead silent and Molly took a deep breath before she spoke, "Look, I appreciate all of your concerns for my well-being, but I'm hungry and I WANT to eat Iggy's scones! Can I please do it WITHOUT losing my temper?" No one said a word. "Hmph, that's what I thought." She looked at Russia who was still squatted next to her and smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Don't worry Ivan, I'll be fine." He gave her a weak smile and kissed her temple before heading back to his seat. Without hesitation, she took a large bite and everyone looked expectantly at her as she munched on the pastry.

"Well?" Austria inquired nervously.

"Is it making you feel un-awesome?" Prussia chimed in. Molly swallowed and looked at everyone who was facing her.

"It needs more cinnamon." was the demon's reply before she took another bite of her scone. Everyone looked at Molly both impressed and mortified at her tolerance to Britain's cooking as she swallowed and looked over at her best friend. "Alright Bridge, you're next!"

* * *

**Translation:**

**(German) Sofern Sie ihm das Herz brechen wollen, empfehle ich Ihnen tun. Oder, Romano und ich ein Team und machen Sie leiden! - Unless you want to break his heart, I suggest you do it. Or, Romano and I will team up and make you suffer!**

**Don't forget to PM me your truths and dares!**

**Review for virtual pop-tarts!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	26. Gilbirds and Sealand is Loved

**HOLY CRAP...I'M ALIVE!**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner, but school was being a bitch!**

**Please forgive me?**

**Virtual marshmallows to elizabeta H. Austria for suggesting her Truths or Dares!  
**

* * *

Chapter 26

"Gilbert, Truth or Dare?" Bridge asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Dare!" the albino answered without hesitation.

"Give Gilbird WILLINGLY to Russia." Prussia's jaw nearly hit the floor, and Bridge smirked as everyone 'ooooohed'.

"That's like animal abuse." Spain commented.

"That's the point," Bridge retorted, "It's what he gets for tormenting Austria!" Roderich looked somewhat amused, and Hungary gave a thumbs-up as Gilbert tried to come up with an excuse.

"B-But, Gilbird isn't h-here!" he stuttered.

"Ahem," Molly cleared her throat and everyone's attention turned to the yellow chick cupped in her hands.

"H-How?" Gilbert choked out, as he looked around frantically before snatching up his vodka and taking a swig. He cringed a little a the ultra-strong taste, as Molly sighed before releasing the chick that flew straight to the albino and nestled itself in his hair.

"Such a shame," Russia noted, "I was really looking forward to his little chicken nugget." Molly just smirked, and finished off her scones as Prussia buried his face in his palms.

"Yay! Like, I'm next!" Poland cheered, "Like, Bridge, Truth or Dare?" But before the neko could respond, Molly had decided to answer for her.

"DARE! She chooses Dare!" The hyperactive demon blurted this out, earning confused looks and a 'WTF' glare from her best friend. Molly just winked Feliks as he gave Bridge her forced dare.

"For the rest of the game, you have to like, totally wear this super-cute outfit." No one even saw Molly get up from her spot, and come back with a long black garment bag that she gave to Bridge while grinning like an idiot.

"Molly...?" Bridge questioned, "Is this something that I'll regret, so that you can tease me about it later?"

"Nope, not this time!" The demonic mischief-maker replied before she practically bounced back into her seat. Bridge sighed, but acquiesced as she got up and made her way to the bathroom to change.

"I suppose we should continue while the lass changes." Britain suggested, "Who's next?"

"Me," Lithuania responded, "M-Miss Molly, T-Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, 'cause I don't want to do anything outrageous without Bridge as a witness."

"O-Okay," the Baltic nation began, "I-If you d-don't mind me asking, w-who in this room w-would you k-kill f-first?"

"Hmmm..." Molly tapped her chin in thought as she tried to think of an answer, "That is actually a very good question." She took a peek at almost everyone's slightly frightened expressions and smirked. "I honestly would love to have all of you beg for mercy, but I'm afraid I can't decide who dies first." With that said, she took a quick swig of vodka and almost everyone looked uneasy at the thought of being on her list.

"Looks like you're next, Peter." Finland said, breaking the silence.

"Alright!" Sealand declared, "Truth or Dare, Arthur?"

"I don't want to act boring, so Dare." Britain replied.

"You're already boring." America said under his breath, earning him a glare from the Brit.

"I dare you to admit that I'm a country!" Sealand announced, and Arthur tensed at the dreaded dare.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Molly howled with laughter, "Oh snap! I can't believe Arthur didn't see that coming!" Said gentleman sweat-dropped at her statement, and took a shot of the vodka. Peter's face fell, and the demon looked sympathetically at him before turning to America. "Alfred, you don't mind if I sit with Peter for a while, do you?" She asked him this with a sweet 'let-me-sit-with-him-or-I'll-fucking-kill-you' smile, and he slowly nodded. Molly's ruby eyes lit up as she zipped over to Sealand with inhuman speed and picked him to hug him. Britain looked utterly confused at the pair as Sealand looked up to Molly.

"Wait, why do you care?" he asked curiously, making Molly smile as she sat down with Peter in her lap.

"Two reasons, actually," Molly admitted, "One of them being that I've always had a soft spot for you, and that you'll always be a nation to me." Peter positively beamed at the demonic brunette's words, and she winked at him winked at him as Britain looked stumped.

"Wow..." Arthur was at a loss for words before he realized something, "Wait, what's the second reason?"

"I think that he's absolutely ADORABLE!" Molly cooed, and she pinched Sealand's cheek as he shot a smug grin at the face-palming Brit.

"I heard Molly laughing! What happened? Is she reading yaoi?!" Heads turned to the sound of Bridge's voice as she rushed out of the hallway, stopping in front of the circle. Her best friend plus Poland flashed matching Cheshire grins, and everybody else just gaped.

* * *

**God, I'm so evil putting a cliffhanger...**

**I'll try to update more on weekends, and when I have free time!**

**Review if you missed me!**

**Asta la pasta!**


End file.
